No meu mundo com você
by Kaoru Urameshi
Summary: Kagome tem 18 anos e axa q está na hora de arrumar um emprego.Numa entrevista ela encontra um rapaz q mexe com seu coração...Romance entre Inuyasha e Kagome, Miroku e Sango, Sesshoumaru e Rin na era atual.
1. A troca de olhares

**Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeee genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**bem esse eh meu primeiro finc!N esperem maravilhas dele pq n vai ser uma maravilha XD+ sei lahaxu q vcs vão gostar da história!Bom eh isso...**

**KISSUS DA KAORU URAMESHIPRA VCS!**

**_NO MEU MUNDO COM VOCÊ. _**

_**Capítulo 1 -A troca de olhares.**_

**Já era de noite...o vento frio soprava e passava pela bela face daquela jovem que andava pelas ruas escuras e vazias.Ela sabia que era tarde, sabia muito bem que escutaria seu irmãodizendo-lhes palavras duras, afinal ela chegaria muitas horas depois da hora que ele havia lhe determinado.Ele era o responsável por ela, afinalseus pais haviam falecido e ele tomava conta daquela bela garota que ele zelava tanto.Sentia um forte ciúme, afinal ela era muito bela e muitos homens a perseguiam.**

**A garota de olhos chocolates, cabelos negros lisos que iam até um pouco depois de seus ombros, andava despreocupada e vagarosamente.A pele e o corpo jovem lhe denunciavam no máximo18 anos.O corpoque chamava a atenção de todos ao seu redor e que lhe trazia muitos problemas.Elausava umasaia rodada azul claro que chegavam nos seus joelhos, umablusa preta que iam até seus pulsos, tinha um bordado de uma flor pequena no seu peito, usava também meia-calça marrom e uma bota preta.**

**A garota com nomeKagome cruzara os braços para tentar se esquentar do frio.Esta voltava de umabela festa.Estavam todos lá, todos com quem ela queria encontrar:Opervertido Miroku e sua melhor amiga Sango.Não sabia porque, mas estava um pouco cansada de tudo, estava louca para tomar seu banho, chegar em casa e se jogar na cama macia, mas antes teria que escutar o sermão de seu belo irmãoBankotsu.**

**Kagome ao se deparar com a sua casa, respirou fundo, deixou o ar sair pela boca, sabia que ele seria impiedoso e não mediria palavras.Entrou na casa com aquele rosto de desânimo, ao acender as luzes da sala o viu sentado na poltrona, viu aquele belo jovem de cabelos negros presos por uma bela e grossa trança,penetrantes olhos azuis escuros que a encaravam furiosos, aquele belo corpo atlético que ele exibia, afinal só estava comuma bermuda.Ele ao ver a irmã caçula entrar, cruzou os braços e começou seu sermão:**

**-Até que enfim chegou!Pensei que não ia mais voltar pra casa!**

**-Bankotsu, hoje não...Amanhã você pode brigar comigo, mas hoje eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.**

**-Claro que você está com dor de cabeça!Deve ter enchido a cara!Kagome eu disse uma hora da manhã e não quatro horas da manhã!E aí?Como é que você vai naentrevista amanhã?**

**-Eu vou...Não se preocupe com isso...Eu só quero dormir um pouco, minha cabeça parece estar rodando, não estou me sentindo muito bem...**

**-Como assim não está se sentindo muito bem?**

**-Boa noite. -Fechou os olhospesados e foi caminhando na direção do quarto.**

**-HEI!ESPERA AÍ!KAGOME!**

**-Pára de gritar, pelo amor de Deus! -Parou na porta do quarto e o olhou de relance.**

**-Não vai me dizer que você está grávida!**

**-Claro que não! -girou os olhos. -Só não estou me sentindobem...Até depois.**

**-Se eu descobrir que você está grávida eu mato o maldito que fez isso!E se for o Miroku, aqueledesgraçado vai ser morto em dobro!**

**-Ah, eu não vou ficar discutindo isso com você eu já me cansei disso!Eu já tenho dezoito anos!Não sou mais uma criança!Eu já sei o que eu faço! -Kagome disse irritada, entrou no quarto ebateu a porta violentamente.**

**-VOCÊ TEM DEZOITO ANOS, MAS AINDA É MINHA IRMÃ E MORA NESSA CASA!**

**-COMO SE ISSO FOSSE IMPORTANTE!**

**-QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA HEIN?NÃO PERCEBE QUE EU SÓ QUERO O SEU BEM?**

**-EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA PREOCUPAÇÃO!**

**-E EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA GROSSERIA!**

**-ENTÃO VAI DORMIR E ME DEIXA EM PAZ!**

**Bankotsu, iria abrir a porta do quarto da irmã caçula, iria lhe falar muitas coisas, mas percebeu que nada disso adiantaria, nuncavira Kagome tão descontrolada daquele jeito,sabia que algo incomodava a sua irmã, sabia que ela passava por alguma crise então resolveu deixar aqueleassunto paradepois que ela acordasse mais calma.Kagome jogou-se na cama, não entendeu a própria atitude, nunca havia discutido com seu irmão mais velho daquele jeito, sentiu-se muito estranha, ainda não sabia o porque.**

**Num apartamento um pouco distante, encontrava-se um rapaz, de penetrantes olhos âmbar, cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo baixo.O rapaz segurava uma taça de vinho, estava deitado na cama, ao seu lado uma mulher com ocorpocoberto somente por um lençól branco, esta dormia profundamente, tinha seuslongos cabelos negros euma franja quechegavam até o início de seus olhos.Ele a deu mais uma olhada, pela primeira vez sentiu um enorme vazio aover aquela mulher de pele branca e beleza natural, sentiu-se desconfortável e sem nenhum ânimo e isso era estranho pelo menos para ele.Para ele o vinho desciaseco na garganta, perdeu o sabor até que desistiu da bebida,descansou a taça sobre a mesa ao lado da cama e colocou as mãos no rosto:**

**-Mas o quê está acontecendo comigo?**

**Um perfume desconhecido foi sentido por ele, aquele perfume que ele nunca sentira antes, sabia muito bem que aquele aroma não emanava de Kikyou, a mulher que dormia ao seu lado, a pergunta era...De quem?Aquele aroma não era conhecido e nem lhe trazia lembranças, apenas o fazia se sentir bem, não sabia do que se tratava, mas sabia o que queria fazer.**

**Levantou-se da cama, olhou para o lado de fora da janela do apartamento, viu a rua completamente deserta, nem os raios de sol haviam aparecido naquela fria madrugada.O rapazcujo o nome era Inuyashaestava ciente da decisão que iria tomar, não sabia o porque daquilo agora, mas não tinha mais nenhuma escolha,era sim precipitado, mas teria quetomar a tal decisão em relação a Kikyou.**

**Quando os raios de sol penetraram na janela e chegaram a face daquela bela garota ela não hesitou em acordar, dormira apenas quatro horas.O sono fora conturbado por um pouco de depressão, levantou-se da cama, passou pela sala, ao chegar a cozinha encontrou com seu irmão que fazia o café da manhã com o rosto sério, ela sabia o porque daquele rosto, respirou fundo e disse calmamente:**

**-Bankotsu...Me desculpe por ontem...**

**-...**

**-Eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu não queria te dizer aquelas coisas...Me perdoe, você é meu irmão querido e não quero nem pensar em te decepcionar! -Sorriu levemente.**

**Bankotsu parou de preparar o café, olhou para Kagome que mantinha aquelas olheiras fortes roxas.Ele deixoude ladoo orgulho e lhe disse:**

**-Que olheiras horríveis!Era por isso que eu queria que você chegasse mais cedo em casa.**

**-Eu sei disso...Você sempre quis o meu bem...Desculpa, maninho, eu não sei o que me deu ontem, eu te tratei mal.**

**- Não precisa mais pedir desculpas, eu também errei.**

**-Eu também errei com você, eu já devia saber que você já tem dezoito anos e que já é uma mulher, acho que ainda não me toquei que você cresceu.**

**-É eu sei disso. –Sorriu para ele abertamente.**

**-Desculpe, por me meter tanto na sua vida.**

**-Só desculpo você se você me desculpar.**

**-E por que eu não desculparia minha irmãzinha favorita? –Sorriu ele.**

**-Bankotsu, eu sou sua única irmã!**

**-Por isso mesmo que você é a minha favorita. –Riu um pouco junto com ela. -Você sabe que eu te amo!**

**-E você já está cansado de saber que eu sinto o mesmo! **

**Os dois se abraçaram fortemente ao terminarem a frase.Isso sempre acontecia, brigavam e depois se entendiam, eram irmãos como qualquer outro.Ao se separarem do abraço apertado, os dois foram tomar café da manhã, enquanto comiam, eles conversavam um pouco:**

**-Pelo jeito você adorou a festa!Não saiu mais de lá!**

**-Ah, é que eu tava conversando muito com a Sango e com o Miroku.**

**-E Ayame e Kouga, não estavam lá?**

**-Não...Eles viajaram esqueceu?**

**- Ah é mesmo! Não me diga que o Houjo estava lá!**

**-Não, ele não pode ir...Acho que está doente, eu vou ver se passo na casa dele...**

**-Que vai passar na casa dele o quê!Esse cara só vive dando encima de você!**

**-Ah, mas ele é meu amigo...**

**-Olha lá em Kagome o que você vai aprontar...**

**-Não vou aprontar nada!**

**-Humm... Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...**

**-O quê?**

**-Por que ontem você estava tão triste?**

**-Hãn? –Kagome ficou surpresa ao notar como seu irmão a conhecia. –Não estava triste não, só um pouco nervosa e sonolenta.**

**-Você não me engana...O quê houve?Aconteceu algo de errado?**

**-Não...Não foi nada de mais...Eu nem sei porque estava daquele jeito, acho que não estava nos meus melhores dias. -Forçou um sorriso que foi decifrado por Bankotsu.**

**-Já que você está dizendo...Está pronta pra hoje?**

**-Estou, claro!**

**-Boa sorte com a entrevista.**

**-Obrigada!Tomara que eu consiga esse emprego, eu sei que não é grande coisa, mas pelo menos eu vou estar entrando no mercado.**

**-Você vai conseguir sim...Vai trabalhar num hotel, não é?**

**-Se eu conseguir, vou ser a recepcionista.**

**-Tomara que consiga!**

**-Tomara mesmo.**

**Inuyasha estava sentado no sofá da sala, olhava a televisão sem nenhum ânimo, esperava aquela mulher acordar para ele contar-lhe a notícia, sabia que ela ficaria furiosa, mas não se importava nenhum pouco, ela cansara de escutar as mesmas palavras, não passava de uma tremenda diversão para ele nas horas de consolo. **

**Ela apareceu de repente na sala, com a roupa amassada do dia anterior e um sorriso na face. O rapaz só conseguiu a olhar sem nenhum interesse, desligou a televisão quando ela pronunciou a frase:**

**-Bom dia, Inuyasha.**

**-Bom dia...**

**-O que houve, parece desanimado. -Sentou-se ao lado dele com o rosto preocupado.**

**-Eu quero que vá embora. -Olhou friamente para ela.**

**-O quê?O quê eu fiz?**

**Eu só quero que vá embora...Eu perdi o interesse por você, e isso você sabe muito bem que não é de hoje, vai embora Kikyou, você conseguiu me embebedar novamente e me seduzir, agora que você conseguiu o que queria a rua te espera.**

**Tudo bem Inuyasha, se é assim que você quer eu vou embora...Mas eu sei que você mais cedo ou mais tarde vai voltar a me procurar e eu que vou bater a porta na sua cara!**

**Kikyou se levantou furiosa, lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante que ele ignorou totalmente, não estava nenhum pouco interessado nas artimanhas daquela mulher que sempre conseguia fazer com que os dois acabassem na cama.**

**Olhou para o relógio que marcava oito e meia da manhã, estava com sono, poderia dormir naquele instante mesmo, mas seu celular tocou o fazendo ficar atento, ao ver o número da pessoa que ele sabia muito bem quem era virou os olhos, rosnou de raiva e logo atendeu:**

**-O quê você quer Sesshoumaru?**

**-Seu moleque irresponsável!Esqueceu da reunião?**

**-Reunião?**

**-Vem pro hotel agora!Não podemos começar a intrevista sem você, infelizmente meu pai foi tolo de mais ao deixar uma criança como você ter o direito a metade dos seus bens.**

**-Ora, cale a boca!Se vocênão gostou do papai ter deixado a metade da herança pra mim o problema é seu!Se mate e vá resolver isso com ele.**

**-Inuyasha, seu imbecil.**

**Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone na cara de Inuyasha que odiava quando ele fazia isso, era sempre assim, seu irmão era muito frio e os dois não se davam nenhum pouco bem, discordavam em tudo e eram muito diferentes um do outro e isso se tornava um grande problema quando o assunto desrespeitava a trabalho.**

**Inuyasha foi correndo para o banheiro, tomou seu banho rapidamente,colocou logo apósuma calça preta social, umablusa branca com uma gravata também preta, seu cabelo era presopor um rabo de cavalo baixo.Odiava usar aquelas roupas, mas seu ofício o obrigava a tal situaçãoqueele considerava seus sapatos prestos,não comeu nada, desceu o elevador, pegou seu carro que eraum conversível prata e foi correndo em direção ao Hotel.**

**Kagome já tinha terminado de se arrumar, estava com uma saia preta justa que ia até seus joelhos, uma blusa branca de botão que ia até seus punhos, usava meia-calça cinza esapatos pretos.Seus cabelos eram presos num belo coque, alguns fios teimaram em sair docoque fazendo entãoum belo pentiado.Usou batom marrom, era bem descreto e um par de brincos. **

**Ela já estava dentro do seu carro que era belíssimo, os vidros escondiam seu rosto, afinal eram fumê e estavam fechados, já que fazia um pouco de frio, dirigia com cautela o carro que seu irmão havia lhe dado quando esta completara dezoito anos, era um carro belo, confortável e luxuoso.**

**Inuyasha chegou noHotel, foi direto para a sala de reunião onde encontrou seu irmão e mais um empregado.Sesshoumaru o olhou friamente comode costume e lhe falou com a voz áspera: **

**-Está atrasado.**

**-Eu sei disso, eu nãosou idiota!**

**-Ah, não? -Disse eleironicamente.**

**-Miserável,por que você não cala essa boca?**

**-O quê foi Inuyasha?Está chateado?Será que aquela mulher não lhe agradou o quanto você esperava?**

**-Ora, seu maldito!Você não imagina a vontade que eu tenho de te dar um murro.**

**-Pare de falar tolices, eu não estou interessado no que você pensa.**

**Inuyasha iria reagir perante a frase do irmão mais velho, mas uma bela mulher que entrara na sala o fez esquecer a atitude grosseira que ele tomaria.Ele a olhou por muito tempo e quando elavirou-se e notou aquele belo par de olhos âmbar a olhando o encarou, ele não pensou duas vezes e fez o mesmo, aqueles belos olhos chocolates o tocaram como nenhum outro.Inuyasha de repente sentiu aquele misterioso perfume que sentira na noite passada invadir seuser, o transportando para seu mundo de fantasia, à partir daquele momento a desejou enlouquecidamente, a queria de qualquer jeito, sabia que aquilo era um aviso.**

**Kagomeestremeceu de ante daquele olhar que pareciam penetrar em seu corpo e a despir por inteira, mas estranhamente, não conseguiu deixar de retribuir aquele olhar, seus olhos se mantiveram fixos nos dele e uma estranha sensação tomou conta de seu corpo.**

**Sesshoumaru porémlogo atrapalhou aquele momento,perguntando aquelabela jovem:**

**-Você é Higurashi Kagome?**

**-Sim. -Respondeu ela queolhava agora para ele.**

**-"Então esse éo nome dela...Isso vai ser interessante" -Pensou Inuyasha que não parava de olhar o corpo daquela bela jovem.**

**CONTINUA...**

**Bom gente é isso aê!**

**Terminei agora meu primeiro e emocionante capt!**

**Po finalmente acabei escrevi pra caramba xDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

**Bem espero q vcs tenham gostado!**

**Eu amei estar escrevendo!**

**Ah e kem kiser me enviar um e-mail o me add no under lines)**

**KISSUS E KISSUS!**

**ATEH O SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO!**


	2. As intenções do jovem

**Oie gente!**

**Estou voltando + uma vez e trazendo mais um emocionante capítulo de _NO MEU _**

**_MUNDO COM VOCÊ._ Bem espero q vcs estejam gostando da finc!Eu estou amando**

**Escrever!**

**BJKS GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_**CAPÍTULO 2 –As intenções do jovem.**_

**Ela era sem dúvidas uma mulher bela, durante a entrevista toda o coração de Inuyasha não parava de pensar em como aquela mulher poderia lhe agradar. Tivera a impressão de que aquela seria muito mais perfeita que Kikyou. A mulher dos olhos chocolates respondia a todas as perguntas do irmão mais velho que a encarava com aqueles olhos frios e duros de sempre, fazia isso como forma de mostrar que não era apenas um rostinho bonito que o convenceria de que ela era capaz de adquirir aquele emprego, ela porém não desconfiou de que ele fizesse isso, afinal não era essa a sua intenção.**

**Inuyasha não perguntou nada para a jovem dos penetrantes olhos castanhos, fazendo Seshoumaru pensar cada vez mais que seu irmão não lhe servia para nada, a não ser para lhe causar problemas e para atrapalhar nos seus negócios. Até que quando Sesshoumaru dera por encerrada a entrevista ele pronunciou a dizer uma frase:  
**

**-Senhorita Higurashi... É esse seu nome não é?**

**-Hãn? Sim!**

**-Por que quer tanto trabalhar aqui?**

**-Bem, por necessidade mesmo... **

**-Inuyasha! –Pronunciou este nome baixo, Sesshoumaru já notara as verdadeiras intenções do irmão mais novo.**

**-É uma mulher muito bonita...Daria uma bela recepcionista.**

**-Hun?Er...Obrigada. –Lançou um sorriso bobo com a face ruborizada.**

**-Não precisa ficar sem jeito, afinal uma mulher tão linda deve estar acostumada a receber elogios, não é mesmo?**

**Inuyasha sorriu para Kagome que logo corou mais um pouco, sentiu o coração palpitar, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, logo se conteve, afinal não queria demonstrar para ele que ficara balançada, tinha certeza de que eles teriam uma péssima impressão dela.**

**Kagome retribuiu o sorriso para tentar disfarçar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, Sesshoumaru já estava completamente sem ânimo pra continuar a entrevista, encarou então seriamente Kagome que o voltou a encarar-lhe:**

**-Senhorita Higurashi, amanhã entraremos em contato com a senhorita, está bem?**

**-Ah, claro!**

**-Então nossa entrevista está acabada...Até amanhã.**

**-Até. **

**Kagome se levantou juntamente com os três que a olharam deixando a sala. O homem que estava ao lado de Seshoumaru chamava-se Jaken, anotou tudo o que acontecera na reunião. Ele era como um secretário e bajulador de Sesshoumaru.**

**Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente ao pensar na jovem garota, tomou então logo uma decisão, quando este estava prestes a sair da sala seu irmão lhe parou com uma fala áspera e séria:**

**-Antes que saia por essa porta, pense duas vezes no que vai fazer... **

**-Sesshoumaru, não lembro de ter pedido sua opinião.**

**-Seu moleque atrevido, eu sei muito bem o que pretende com essa garota, mas pense bem no que vai fazer, o currículo dela é bom, tem uma boa aparência, fala educadamente, então não vá expulsar essa menina só por causa de suas intenções, se quer dormir com alguém é melhor procurar uma vagabunda...**

**-Eu não preciso de uma piranha, ela me interessou sim, mas isso não é da sua conta e pode deixar que eu não vou expulsa-la daqui, afinal eu sei muito bem que não é todo dia que encontra uma pessoa com tantas qualidades para se trabalhar na recepção.**

**Inuyasha ignorou a cara que o irmão lhe fizera e foi logo tratar de encontrar com a mulher que mexeu com suas emoções. A procurou pelo Hotel desesperadamente, quando a encontrou do lado de fora já prestes a entrar no seu carro ele segurou no seu braço a assustando. Kagome ao olhar quem a segurava se aliviou um pouco, mas estranhou:**

**-O quê foi?**

**-Nada...Só queria perguntar se você gostaria de almoçar comigo hoje?**

**-Han? Co-com você? –Disse ela surpresa gaguejando.**

**-Sim, comigo, algum problema?**

**-Claro!**

**-Só porque vou ser seu chefe?**

**-Me desculpe, mas não posso aceitar o seu convite.**

**-Por que não?**

**-Você já deve saber o motivo...Eu quero meu emprego, mas não me confunda com nenhuma vagabunda, se pensa que vou dormir com você pra conseguir o emprego, está muito enganado, desculpe se eu pareço ser rude, mas eu não quero que ninguém olhe e aponte pra mim como se eu fosse uma piranha que só conseguiu o emprego porque dormiu com o chefe.**

**-Nossa, que discurso, eu te pedi um almoço e não outra coisa...**

**-Me desculpe, mas agora eu tenho que ir...Não me leve a mal...**

**Kagome entrou no carro e logo deu a partida deixando o rapaz com a cara no chão, olhou para o carro da garota que se distanciava pouco a pouco, ficou surpreso com a reação da jovem dos olhos chocolates e do perfume agridoce, mas logo sorriu e deixou dos lábios escapar uma frase:**

**-Está fazendo pose de difícil, assim fica mais gostoso.**

**Kagome parou no sinal, não sabia porque, mas não tirava o rosto do rapaz de sua cabeça, estava sentindo uma raiva profunda que ela expressava pelo seu rosto, segurou o volante com força e rangeu os dentes:**

**-Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Se ele acha que vai me levar pra cama está muito enganado! Aquele idiota e eu pensando que ele fosse diferente...AI QUE ÓDIO!**

**Kagome fechou os vidros do carro quando sentiu o vento gelado percorrendo sua face, o sinal logo mudou sua cor e ela prosseguiu o caminho um pouco distraída, não parava de pensar naquele par de olhos âmbar que a fez estremecer, sentiu o coração novamente bater mais rápido, num ritmo alucinado que ela não entendia:**

**-POR QUE EU NÃO PARO DE PENSAR NESSE IDIOTA?**

**Num dos cantos da cidade, uma mulher de belos olhos castanhos escuros, cabelos negros presos baixo que chegavam na sua cintura definida usava um bermudão jeans, uma blusa rosa, tênis preto, avental amarelo.**

**Ela estava arrumando uma prateleira de livros numa livraria bem grande e movimentada, é uma bela jovem que trabalha bastante, estava muito pensativa e com muito sono, mas de repente sentira uma mão em seu ombro esquerdo e ao virar-se deparou-se com aquele belo par de olhos azuis a encarando.**

**O rapaz de olhos penetrantes azulados escuros, cabelos negros e com um porte definido chamava a atenção de todas as mulheres que o acompanhava com os olhos atentos em todos os movimentos que ele fazia. Ele abriu um largo sorriso e disse para a jovem que encarava:**

**-Oi, Sango!**

**-Miroku? O quê está fazendo aqui?**

**-Vim te ver.**

**-Me ver? Do quê está falando?**

**-Ué? Não posso mais ver uma de infância não?**

**-Isso está muito estranho... O quê você quer realmente comigo? –Perguntou desconfiada das intenções do amigo.**

**-Que horror Sango! Eu só vim te ver mesmo!**

**-Hummm...Sei! O quê é que você quer Miroku? Eu te conheço...**

**-Tá bom, tá bom... Vim te convidar pra um jantar.**

**-Um jantar?**

**-É! Um jantar!**

**-De quem?**

**-Você pergunta de mais! **

**-Claro que perguntou, eu quero saber!**

**-Tá legal... Eu tô te convidando pra sair, algum problema?**

**-Lá vem você com essa história de novo... **

**-Por que você não me dá uma chance?**

**-Porque eu conheço você...Sei que na primeira oportunidade você vai tentar dormir comigo.**

**-Eu não! O Kohaku fica enchendo a sua cabeça, não é?**

**-O meu irmão não tem nada a ver com isso...**

**-Então é a Rin!**

**-Nem minha irmã! Ninguém precisa me dizer que você é um tarado porque eu sei. –Virou-se de costas para ele e disse triste. –E também eu não quero me magoar...**

**-Eu não vou te magoar Sango! Por que você não confia em mim? Será que esses doze anos não foram suficientes?**

**-Miroku, você sempre me deu motivos pra eu acreditar que não vale a pena, você é um ótimo amigo, eu gosto muito de você e ...**

**-Não precisa me fazer esse discurso... Se não que ir comigo, diz logo.**

**Sango sentiu uma espetada em seu peito, queria se virar, dizer o quanto o amava, queria o agarrar e beija-lhe a boca molhada, mas seu cérebro mais uma vez falava mais alto que o coração, sabia que ele era um mulherengo e que nunca a levaria a sério e isso a fazia sofrer duplamente. Miroku deixou o ar sair pela boca, virou-se de costas como ela fizera e seguiu caminho, saindo da livraria.**

**Sango virou-se para vê-lo sair, mas já era tarde de mais, sentiu seus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas, mas se conteve, colocou as mãos no rosto, respirou por uns segundos e voltou ao trabalho tentando esquecer o ocorrido na loja, que era praticamente impossível para ela tal coisa.**

**Ele andava pelas ruas com o rosto entristecido, ela sempre lhe fazia isso, estava muito distraído, não queria pensar em mais nada, o que queria fazer agora era chegar em casa, deitar na cama macia e tentar esquecer a resposta negativa da jovem.**

**Enquanto andava sem querer esbarrou com uma mulher, ela de aparência frágil e delicada acabou por despencar ao chão, caiu sentada e ficou sem reação. Ele ao olhar o rosto daquela bela mulher surpreendeu-se, era ela mesmo que ele falava a minutos atrás.**

**A mulher de olhos castanhos claros, cabelos negros que iam até a cintura, rosto delicado, pele branca e um corpo feminino muito bonito o olhou também surpresa, sorriu meigamente para o rapaz que logo estendeu a mão para esta que aceitou e levantou-se com a ajuda dele:**

**-Foi ver minha irmã é?**

**-Fui...Mas já sabe o que aconteceu, né?**

**-Não me diga que ela te deu um "fora"?**

**-Novidade!Ah, Rin você tá cansada de saber que sua irmã adora me dar fora.**

**-Não acredito que ela fez isso de novo...Ah, só minha irmã mesmo...**

**-Hum!Eu desisto!**

**-Não tão rápido! –soltou um breve sorriso e o encarou. –Eu vou te ajudar com ela.**

**-Vai mesmo? –Arregalou os olhos esperançoso.**

**-Claro! E eu já tenho um plano...**

**-Me conta!**

**-Vamos dar uma volta, eu ia falar com a minha irmã, mas deixa pra lá...No caminho eu te conto o meu plano.**

**Rin sorriu confiante para Miroku que não agüentava mais a curiosidade, queria saber do plano daquela bela garota, as esperanças logo aumentaram, queria conquistar Sango de qualquer jeito e para isso conseguiu a ajuda da pessoa inesperada.**

**CONTINUA...**

**------------------------------------------------/ ------------------------------------------------------------**

**E aí gente? O que acharam desse capítulo?**

**As coisas começaram a esquentar entre os dois casais!**

**O capítulo 3 promete!**

**O que será que inuyasha pretende fazer?**

**E qual o plano de Rin para juntar Miroku e Sango?**

**Todas essas perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo!**

**Sugestões e críticas são sempre bem vindas!**

**KUNAIS DE KISSUS PRA VCS!**


	3. O dia de Kagome e o plano de Rin

**Oieeeeeeeee genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**

**Estou de volta pra felicidade de alguns e ódio de outros xDD hehehe brinkadeira!**

**Ah gente mto obrigada pelos e-mais... TENHU RECADINHOS PRA 4 PESSOAS!**

**Que são:**

**Kagome Higurashi )-> **

**NaruNarusegawa **

**krol-chan**

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki **

**No final do capítulo q eu vou escrever agora vai ter os recados vlw?**

**Agora vms ao q interessa!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Capítulo 3 - O dia de Kagome e o plano de Rin!**_

**Amanheceu mais um dia, mas o sol mostrava-se preguiçoso e não quis expor seus raios solares e muito menos seu calor de sempre, estava mais do que claro que o inverno pouco a pouco ia chegando na cidade. O relógio marcou seis horas da manhã, Kagome abriu seus belos olhos castanhos, sentou-se na cama ainda com muito sono, sentiu um ar gelado passando pelo rosto e quis deitar-se novamente na cama quente e macia, a preguiça tomou conta do seu corpo e ela fez o que lhe veio a mente, deitou-se na cama e voltou a dormir, queria nem que fosse quinze minutos, estava cansada, deixou então a preguiça tomar conta do corpo, cobriu-se com as cobertas quentes e macias e logo cerrou os olhos.**

**Passaram-se quinze minutos do sono que fora mais do que clandestino, ela pode sentir uma mão masculina em seus ombros que a sacudia um pouco, a voz que fora logo conhecida falava em tom sério:**

**-Kagome, acorda!Tá na hora já!**

**-Ah não...Eu quero dormir...Deixa vai...Só mais vinte minutos...**

**- E você acha que eu não quero dormir? Bora! Levanta!**

**-Ah Bankotsu...**

**-Ah nada! Vai levanta!**

**Kagome ignorou o pedido do irmão mais velho, cubriu a cabeça com o cobertor, ele adorava quando ela fazia isso, achava muito engraçado o jeito que sua irmã tinha preguiça. Bankotsu não pensou duas vezes antes de puxar a coberta da irmã caçula que teimou em segura-la, mas como ele era bem mais forte conseguiu tirar de seu domínio, fazendo o corpo da bela garota que estava de pijama ser exposto:**

**-Você é muito ruim!**

**-Eu nada! Quem manda ser preguiçosa?**

**-Não sou preguiçosa, apenas indisposta para algumas funções...**

**-Ou seja uma preguiçosa explicada cientificamente.**

**-Ah Ban...**

**-Vai levanta logo...Se não já sabe né?**

**-Não faz isso não!**

**-Agora já era, seu tempo acabou!**

**-NÂO!**

**Bankotsu agarrou a cintura da jovem e começou a fazer cosquinha tirando várias gargalhadas dela que não conseguia dizer nada somente gargalhar, quando ele percebeu que ela não estava agüentando mais soltou-a que logo puxou a trança do jovem:**

**-Seu nojento!**

**Bankotsu só conseguia rir da jovem que o repreendia naquele momento, ela não conseguiu esconder o riso que saiu de seus lábios, sempre tudo terminava daquele jeito, os irmãos Higurashi eram completamente unidos e não mediam esforços para ajudarem um ao outro, para eles, formavam uma grande e pequena família, fora essa a frase que os dois inventaram para si.**

**Kagome e Bankotsu foram tomar o café da manhã juntos, ele já havia preparado tudo, gostava de cozinhar para a alegria da irmã que não era muito chegada a essa função, gostava de fazer outras coisas, mas cozinhava bem. Bankotsu enquanto comi deu um gole no chá e voltou-se para a irmã:**

**-Você não me contou, como é que foi a intrevista?**

**-Ah, er... Bem!**

**-Aconteceu alguma coisa? -Perguntou desconfiado, olhando nos olhos da irmã.**

**-Não! Não aconteceu nada! -Respondeu com um sorriso forçado na face que intrigou Bankotsu.**

**-Não mesmo?**

**-Não mesmo! Acho que o tal lá de Sesshoumaru vai me contratar!Acho que ele foi com a minha cara...Acho.**

**-Que bom Kagome! Ele disse alguma coisa?**

**-Disse que ia me ligar hoje, estou esperançosa!**

**-Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir esse emprego... Bom, mas agora eu tenho que ir...**

**-Já vai trabalhar?**

**-Já, tenho que chegar mais cedo hoje, sabe como é aquele restaurante né?**

**-É, eu sei...Então vai!**

**Bankotsu se levantou, deu um beijo na testa da irmã e seguiu seu caminho, a rotina do belo jovem era completamente agitada, tinha que fazer tantas coisas que sua irmã já ficava cansada por ele, tinha uma rotina tão agitada que era impressionante a disposição que tinha todos os dias.**

**Um tempo se passou após a saída de Bankotsu. Kagome limpava a casa, passava a vassoura nos cômodos, estava completamente desligada, não parava de pensar no dono daquele belo par de olhos âmbar, aqueles olhos entraram e não saíram mais de seus pensamentos, ela ao perceber que pensava naquele rapaz balançou a cabeça, estava pertubada e confusa, não sabia o por que daquele tudo, mas sabia que sentia um forte sentimento por aquele rapaz do nome Inuyasha.**

**Quando iria voltar a limpeza um som invadiu seus ouvidos, a fazendo largar a vassoura. O telefone tocava sem pausa, ela logo correu ao telefone o atendeu com a voz um pouco ofegante da corrida que dera, afinal desceu uma escada e passou por alguns cômodos:**

**-Alô?**

**-Kagome?**

**-Quem é?**

**-Sou eu, Inuyasha!**

**Aquele nome a fez paralizar totalmente, o fôlego que ela tinha fora completamente perdido de vez, sentiu seu coração palpitar mais do que já estava, ficou muda por um breve tempo, mas logo a fala do rapaz a trouxe de volta:**

**-Alô? Kagome?**

**-Ahn? Ah, oi! Desculpa!**

**-Tudo bem, acontece.**

**-É que eu não esperava que você ligasse.**

**-É porque Sesshoumaru não pode fazer isso, então ele pediu pra que eu ligasse pra você.**

**-Ah...Eu entendi...**

**-Desculpe, mas eu estou atrapalhando você?**

**-Ahn?Por que?**

**-Você parece estar cansada, tava fazendo alguma coisa? -Perguntou sério, mas por dentro estava cheio de malícia.**

**-Eu tava varrendo a casa e vim correndo atender o telefone foi isso. -Respondeu secamente, sabia o que ele queria lhe dizer.**

**-Hum, entendo...Vou direto ao assunto...**

**-Diga...**

**-Você foi aceita aqui, começará a trabalhar amanhã as seis horas, não se preocupe com a roupa, usará um uniforme que tem disponível o seu número.**

**-Tá falando sério?**

**-Claro que estou.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EU NÃO ACREDITO!**

**-Ai, meu ouvido...**

**-Desculpa...Ah, muito obrigada!Eu nem sei o que dizer.**

**-Não precisa dizer nada. -Parou de falar por um breve momento, mas logo recomeçou. -Eu queria pedir desculpas...**

**-Pedir...Desculpas? -Arregalou os olhos surpresa.**

**-Sim...Você me desculpa pela minha atitude?Você estava coberta de razão...Eu não sei o quê deu em mim...**

**-Ahn...**

**-Desculpa?**

**-Eu... - Respirou fundo, pensou um pouco, sorriu por um breve momento. - Tudo bem...Eu desculpo sim.**

**-Que ótimo!Estava com medo que não me desculpasse!**

**-Imagina...Eu não gosto de guardar mágoas de ninguém...**

**-Que bom...Então é isso, até amanhã.**

**-Até...**

**Os dois desligaram o telefone ao mesmo tempo, ela se surpreendeu com a atitude inesperada do jovem, ficou pensativa e logo sorriu para o nada, estava feliz por não ter ficado mal com Inuyasha. Ele após desligar o telefone olhou para fora da janela com um sorriso cínico e disse para si mesmo:**

**-Viu? Foi só pedir desculpas que ela já ficou mais animadinha... Vamos ver senhorita Higurashi o que você sabe fazer na cama.**

**Enquanto isso, em outro canto da cidade, uma jovem que mantinha seus olhos tristes, olhava para as pratilheiras da livraria com um grande tédio...Sango queria muito ir para sua casa deitar na cama macia e ir dormir, mas na verdade queria mesmo era ver uma pessoa... A pessoa que estava com saudade era de um certo rapaz de olhos azuis cujo nome era Miroku. Mesmo não querendo admitir o jovem balançava com as suas emoções, sentia um amor tão puro por ele, que ela própria não conseguia entender do porque daquele sentimento justo pela pessoa que era completamente mulherengo.**

**Sango ficou com um pouco de raiva, cerrou os punho fortemente, mas logo a lembrança do dia anterior a fez voltar a normalidade, ficava pensando naquela cena a todo instante, afinal ele era especial para ela, isso ela admitia. Sango colocou os braços na bancada, os cruzou e deitou o rosto, estava muito triste e confusa, só conseguiu deixar uma frase escapar de seus lábios:**

**-Miroku, seu idiota.**

**Enquanto isso Rin empurrava Miroku para dentro da sua casa, ele não queria fazer o plano que a jovem garota lhe propôs, mas ela insistia:**

**-Por que não?**

**-Rin, como é que você quer que eu me acerte com a Sango desse jeito?**

**-Ah, deixa de ser chato!**

**-Chato?Eu não vou fazer isso não!**

**-Ih, qual o problema?Meu plano é perfeito!**

**-Não é nada! Você acha que a Sango vai gostar de me ver no quarto dela?**

**-Claro! Ela gosta de você, mas tem medo de se magoar, você não entende mesmo um coração de uma garota.**

**-Não mesmo!**

**-Ah, Miroku! O quê que custa? Se ela não gostar pode me responsabilizar por tudo!Eu assumo a culpa!Eu aposto com você que ela vai gostar!**

**-Rin...Isso não vai dar certo...Ela não vai querer saber...**

**-Confia em mim!Eu sei o que estou fazendo!**

**-Sabe mesmo?**

**-SEI!Agora vai logo lá pra dentro e fica esperando ela! A Sango chega sete horas da noite, o Kohaku foi viajar com um grupo de amigos e eu vou dormir na casa de uma amiga, ou seja você vai ficar sozinho com ela, mas olha lá hein, não vá meter os pés pelas mãos.**

**-Tá, eu sei...Então tá...Eu fico...**

**-É assim que se fala!**

**O dia correu rápido, passou tão veloz como uma flecha que é atirada, o relógio marcava sete horas da noite. Sango voltava para a casa, estava morta de cansaço, não agüentava mais a angústia que a atormentava o seu coração, queria acabar com aquela situação de uma única vez, queria achar uma solução, mas as paredes pareciam estar se fechando cada vez mais, o abismo parecia mais profundo do que já era, sentia como se facadas enlouquecidas penetrassem no seu coração e a machucasse todo instante que pensava nele.**

**Por fim chegou na frente da casa. Todas as luzes encontravam-se apagadas, a casa estava silenciosa, odiava aquela situação, mas queria ficar mesmo um pouco sozinha, queria refletir mais um pouco, tomar um banho quente e finalmente deitar o corpo cansado na cama macia, desejava aquilo como nunca. Não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar no seu quarto para pegar a roupa do banhu.**

**Entrou no quarto com passos lentos, o quarto que estava completamente escuro. Ela ao acender as luzes se assustou bruscamente com a pessoa que vira sentada na cadeira perto da sua cama, ele que a encarou seriamente fez com que ela estremesse por completo. Sango não acreditava no que seus olhos presenciavam, pensava que poderia ser o mais puro delírio, sua mente poderia estar tentando pregar-lhe uma peça que ela cairia facilmente e depois dissesse para si o quanto era estúpida. Cerrou os olhos com brutalidade, ficou daquele jeito por segundos e ao abri-los aquele rosto ainda estava lá, surpreendeu-se mais ainda ao perceber que seus olhos não fizera um complô com sua mente e seus sentimentos para lhe pregar uma peça. Ele estava alí mesmo, era inacreditável. Ela encarou aqueles olhos azul que não desviaram em nenhum instante dos seus castanhos, seu corpo tremeu como nunca, mas ainda sim conseguiu falar aquele nome que não saia de sua mente e que não a deixava mais em paz:**

**-Miroku?**

**CONTINUA...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**É isso aí galera!**

**O q acharam do capt 3? Ótimo, bom, ruim, uma droga, sem comentários...?**

**Queria muito q as pessoas me comunicassem sobre o q acharam desse fan finc!**

**Ah gente, agora os recadinhos!**

**_KAGOME HIGURASHI )- _MININA Brigada pelos elogios q vc me fez Kakau!Vlw msm pela força hehehe eu sei q vc eh minha fãn!XD tbm te adoru minina!Vc eh D!Mto obrigada msm miguxa!Te dollu muito!Ah e outra coisa, pretendo deixar vc kd vez + curiosa XD!KUNAIS DE KISSUS PRA VC - - - **

**_NARU-CHAN _Manuxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! hehehehe tah aki o capítulo!Finalmente tomei vergonha na kra e tô aki escrevendo!Bem vlw pelo elogio q vc fez a minha finc!Tbm te dollu viu?Ah e pode deixar q vou continuar escrevendo e vou tentar demorar menos!KISSUS!**

_**AGRADECIMENTO PARA DUAS FÃNS DESCONHECIDAS DO MEU FAN FINC:**_

**krol-chan **

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki **

**MTO OBRIGADA MENINAS!Fikei mto feliz por terem me enviado e-mail!**

**Nem sabe como eu fikei td boba em saber q 2 pessoas se interessaram em ler meu fan finc!**

**Pode deixar q eu vou tah sempre aki escrevendo!**

**Espero q vcs tenham gostado do capítulo 3 q eu n sei se fikou mto bom...**

**Espero receber a opinião de vcs!**

**MTO OBRIGADA MSM!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bom eh isso então galera!**

**Espero q tenham gostado!**

**KUNAIS DE KISSUS PRA VCS DA KAORU URAMESHI - - - **

**ATEH O CAPÍTULO 4!**


	4. Enquanto você não vem até mim

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Oieeeee genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Tdx bem com vcs?**

**Bem eu espero do fundo do coração q estejam !**

**Ahhhhh galera tô tão feliz por ter recebido elogios pela minha finc **

**Tbm to gostando mto de estar aki escrevendo pra vcs! **

**Ah e outra coisa... Eu coloquei o Bankotsu pra ser irmão da Kagome só pra ele **

**aparecer na finc XD!Ah gente eu amu o Bankotsu...**

**+ vms logo ao q interessa neh gente?**

**KUNAIS DE KISSUS PRA VCS - - - **

**-------------------------------------------/-----------------------------------------------------------------**

_**CAPÍTULO 4 – Enquanto você não vem até mim.**_

**Sango ainda paralisada pelo choque de ter encontrado aquele rapaz que ela tanto queria ver, deu duas piscadas rápidas e seguras. Logo forçou uma voz firme e decidida, mas mantinha sua fala e suas pernas trêmulas, sabia que não conseguiria manter-se firme por muito tempo, porém começou o seu diálogo:**

**-O quê você está fazendo aqui, Miroku?**

**-Eu... Eu vim te ver Sango...**

**-O quê é que você quer comigo? Como entrou na minha casa? –Alterou a voz nervosa pela a atitude do rapaz. -O quê você está pensando Miroku?**

**-Desculpe por ter entrado aqui... Mas era o único jeito de conversarmos sem você me expulsar...**

**-E quem disse que eu não vou te expulsar? **

**-Por que não me escuta pelo menos por um minuto! Sango, eu não consigo te entender!Eu sei que você me ama!Eu sei que você me quer do mesmo jeito que eu te quero, então por que foge tanto de mim?**

**-Eu não preciso te dar satisfações! Você sim precisa! Eu quero saber por que entrou na minha casa e está agora no meu quarto?**

**-Porque eu quis Sango! Não agüento mais ficar só te olhando! Eu te amo! Ainda não percebeu isso?**

**Como ela adorava escutar aquelas palavras, sempre se perdia em seus delírios e fantasias quando escutava aquela frase do velho amigo de infância e da pessoa que amava tanto. Mas ela sempre saia de suas ilusões, era como se estivesse embriagada e depois se visse numa lucidez que a machucava como mil marimbondos enfurecidos que não paravam de enterrarem seus perigosos ferrões em seu puro e frágil coração.**

**Ele tomou uma atitude que há tempos queria ter tomado. Levantou-se da cadeira e em passos lentos foi na direção de Sango que se assustou com a reação do jovem rapaz, arregalou os olhos preocupada, movimentos as pernas trêmulas e deu passos para trás, queria fugir dele de alguma forma, de repente se viu encostada a parede fria e pôde então se ver num beco sem saída. **

**Miroku colocou a mão direita ao lado do rosto da jovem, fazendo então ela ficar presa de um lado e ser obrigada a encarar aquele belo par de olhos azuis que expressavam a mais pura sinceridade:**

**-Por favor, Sango... Não me deixa desse jeito...**

**-Miroku...**

**-Eu não agüento mais... Eu não paro de pensar em você um único instante, eu não consigo mais respirar sem você, não consigo mais ficar sem você, não consigo mais viver sem você! Será que não entende? Eu faria qualquer coisa pra você, eu faria qualquer coisa pra ter você... **

**Sango permaneceu imóvel, estava repleta de dúvidas, abaixou o rosto desviando um pouco daqueles penetrantes olhos azuis, não sabia o que deveria fazer, não queria admitir, mas sentia a mesma coisa que ele, não queria se ferir, mas estava achando que não poderia se ferir mais do que já estava.**

**Miroku levantou o rosto de Sango pelo queixo, olhou mais uma vez naqueles belos olhos que ele tanto adorava encarar, ele não evitou e deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios a fazendo corar e a ficar completamente derretida, ele, porém não notou a reação que a jovem tivera.**

**Ele a abraçou fortemente. Ela não teve nenhuma reação a respeito daquilo, nunca sentira seu coração acelerar tanto. Ele nunca havia a abraçado daquela forma, era uma sensação única que ela não queria perder. Quando ele aproximou a boca do ouvido delicado dela disse com a voz baixa:**

**-Eu não quero nunca te deixar...Eu te amo Sango.**

**Ela não agüentou, amoleceu como nunca, sentiu a respiração ficar mais difícil, arrepiou-se como nunca havia se arrepiado antes, sentiu-se nas nuvens. Parecia que um anjo havia sussurrado em seu ouvido palavras celestiais que a fizeram ficar sem reação. Sango ao se dar conta e ao sair de seu profundo transe estava correspondendo ao abraço apertado que ele lhe dera, o abraçava na mesma intensidade que o jovem.**

**Permaneceram naquele estado durante algum tempo, Miroku não escondia o sorriso que tinha na face ao perceber que pelo menos um voto de confiança e um grande passo já havia dado com a bela garota. Ele ao soltar-se um pouco do abraço apertado chegou seu rosto mais próximo do dela, que não fizera nenhuma cerimônia para repetir a mesma coisa. **

**Os lábios de ambos conseguiram finalmente se encontrarem, num beijo que era mais do que alucinante, pela primeira vez depois de doze anos ele conseguira ir onde queria com aquela mulher que tanto amava, ela tinha a mesma sensação, não conseguia parar de beijar aquele homem que tanto queria.**

**A mão de Miroku percorria todo o corpo da jovem que não conseguia parar de beijar-lhe e puxar mais para si. Sentia arrepios atrás de arrepios, estava sentindo uma doce e pura sensação que nunca sentira com nenhum outro homem. Ele desceu o beijo, partindo dos lábios para o pescoço macio daquela jovem que não parava de emitir suspiros e gemidos. **

**Ela entrou com a mão por baixo da blusa de Miroku acariciando-lhe as costas definidas e o pressionando contra seu corpo delicado e belo. Ele a foi guiando por beijos até o início da cama de Sango que caiu deitada sem querer e o olhou já sem blusa, ela que ainda estava amolecida e sem reação não conseguiu dizer não a ele que deitou seu corpo sobre o dela, entrelaçando suas pernas com a de Sango que dava-lhe beijos provocantes que iam até o pescoço.**

**Miroku tirou delicadamente a blusa da garota que agora estava sem nenhuma reação. Ele quando iria tirar o sutiã da moça revelando o que sempre quis ver parou completamente, para surpresa de Sango que não o compreendeu:**

**-O quê foi Miroku?**

**-Você quer que eu continue, Sango? Eu tenho medo de fazer com que você se arrependa depois... Quer mesmo continuar?**

**-Eu quero... Não tem nada agora que me faça parar...**

**Miroku sorriu com o que Sango lhe disse, pra ele aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo era impressionante e inacreditável de mais, a queria como nunca quis outra mulher, a amava enlouquecidamente que nem ele mesmo conseguia entender do porque daquele sentimento justo pela garota que ele adorava colocar chicletes em seu cabelo quando eram menores. Sentia-se extasiado como nunca havia se sentindo. Ele então não pensou duas vezes antes de continuar o que estava fazendo.**

**Inuyasha estava no seu belo quarto deitado na cama macia bebendo uma taça do mais delicioso champagne, era inacreditável de como ele não parava de pensar na garota dos olhos chocolates e perfume agridoce. Ela mexera tanto com suas emoções que ele mesmo ficava assustado de como ela fazia isso. Ironizou diversas vezes em seus pensamentos dizendo que ela não passava de uma bruxinha travessa que o enfeitiçara de uma tal maneira surpreendente.**

**Ele levantou-se da cama, foi até a janela. Olhou aquela gente toda passando pelas ruas lotadas de Tókio, mesmo com tanto frio as pessoas iam e viam, ele pela primeira vez só queria uma única mulher, queria que ela estivesse ali para esquentar-lhe o seu corpo, sorria a cada vez que pensava o como ela poderia ser divertida e sensual, isso o chamava atenção como nunca. **

**Pegou o telefone, já sabia o número daquela morena de cabeça, até isso não saía da sua cabeça. Discou os números numa velocidade incrível, não queria perder mais tempo. As chamadas na casa de Kagome foram escutadas, ela estava tomando um bom banho quente àquela hora, rosnou de raiva ao escutar o telefone tocar, enrolou-se na toalha, tinha a ligeira impressão de que era Bankotsu, afinal ele sempre a ligava naquela hora.**

**Correu ainda com o corpo enrolado pela toalha macia, chegou ao telefone e o atendeu com aquela mesma mania de sempre... Dizer o nome da pessoa antes de saber quem realmente era:**

**-O quê você quer hein Bankotsu? Eu estava no banho sabia?**

**Ele ao escutar a frase dita por ela sentiu um certo arrepio percorrer a espinha, ao escutar o nome masculino que ela pronunciou bateu o telefone no mesmo instante, agora ele queria mais do que nunca saber quem era aquele tal de Bankotsu, queria estrangula-lo, pois o primeiro nome que via a mente de Kagome era desse homem. Estava tão irritado que não prestou nem atenção a segunda frase que a bela moça havia lhe dito. Estava muito irritado.**

**Kagome ficou sem entender quando escutou o som na de caída ligação na linha telefônica, tinha certeza que aquela pessoa que batera o telefone não era seu irmão, mas não importava, pensara que era um trote inútil a fazendo ficar com mais raiva ainda de ter tirado de seu banho quente para nada.**

**Inuyasha estava com uma raiva incontrolável, pensava que aquele homem poderia ser o namorado da garota dos penetrantes olhos castanhos escuros, isso subiu-lhe uma raiva tão pura e grotesca que o fez quebrar a taça na parede a espatifando em mil pedaços.**

**Enquanto isso uma bela jovem andava por uma milagrosa rua vazia de Tókio, estava com muito frio, mesmo estando agasalhada por um grande casaco. Ela tinha uma aparência tão frágil e delicada que atraía a atenção de qualquer homem. A garota que apresentava no máximo seus dezoito anos andava resmungando:**

**-Rin, sua idiota! Só você mesma pra esquecer que a Shinobu estava viajando com o namorado! Ah, que ódio de mim mesma! E agora? Minha irmã está lá com o Miroku, eu não quero atrapalha-los... Ah, que droga, pra onde é quê eu vou agora?**

**Ela então teve uma idéia, olhou nos bolsos e encontrou um talão de cheques, tinha algum dinheiro reservado na conta bancária e resolveu utilizar um pouco dele para uma noite em algum hotel, pensão ou hospedaria. Deu de frente com um bonito Hotel, não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar, foi na recepção, conseguiu uma vaga e foi logo em direção ao seu quarto.**

**No meio do caminho estava tão distraída que acabou esbarrando numa pessoa, caiu deitada ao chão, sentiu um pouco de dor ao sentir o chão duro. Ela ao sentar-se olhou para aquele belo homem de aparência fria, ao seu lado um outro homem com várias pastas na mão. **

**O homem dos olhos âmbar estendeu a mão direita para ela e perguntou num tom gélido e frio de sempre:**

**-A senhorita está bem? **

**-Er... E- Eu estou.**

**Ela aceitou a ajuda daquele belo homem que só percebeu o como ela era bela quando esta se levantou e sorriu para ele. O homem que estava com as pastas disse para ele:**

**-Senhor Sessoumaru, temos que ir...**

**-Eu sei Jaken, vamos logo então.**

**-Sim, senhor.**

**Rin ficou olhando aquele belo homem que se distanciava dela com o seu assistente pouco a pouco, ficou paralisada com tamanha beleza que ele tinha. O ficou olhando até que este saísse de sua visão, mas mesmo assim continuou preso em sua mente, saiu de seu transe e voltou a caminhar com o pensamento:**

**- "Sesshoumaru... Então esse é o seu nome?".**

**Sesshoumaru caminhava com Jaken, também não conseguira esquecer o rosto e o belo sorriso daquela jovem que ficou preso na sua mente, cerrou os olhos lentamente e aos abrir novamente pensou:**

**- "Quem é essa menina?".**

**CONTINUA ...**

**-------------------------------------------/-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEGUNDA NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**E aí galera?**

**O q acharam do emocionante capítulo 4?**

**É parecem que Sango e Miroku estão + unidos do q nunka...**

**E Inuyasha... Saberá kem é o "perigoso" Bankotsu? XD**

**Como será o primeiro dia de trabalho de Kagome?**

**Pq Rin e Sessoumaru se atraíram tanto?**

**Essas e outras perguntas serão solucionadas no capítulo 5!**

**VLW GENTE!**

**KISSUS E KISSUS PRA VCS!**

**Até o próximo!**


	5. Os ciúmes

**Oieeeeeeeeeeeeee genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Demorou + saiu o Capítulo 5 da minha finc!**

**Bem eu estou explikando o pq do atraso...**

**Tipo...**

**Eu tava com preguiça xDDDD!**

**N vou mentir pra vcs naum! Eu tava morrendo de preguiça de escrever XD!**

**Preguiça mata neh... hehehehe!**

**Bom + tah aí a finc!**

**Espero q gostem!**

**E valeu pelos comentários!**

**------------------------------------------------/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_CAPÍTULO 5 – Os ciúmes._ **

**Na manhã seguinte, os raios de sol penetraram na janela fria e emitiram seus raios aquele casal que se encontrava deitado na cama despreocupado de tudo, mas de repente aquela bela jovem dos cabelos negros acordou bruscamente, sentando-se na cama com muita pressa.**

**O jovem que a abraçava por trás acordou devido a pressa que ela apresentava, ele esfregou os belos olhos azuis ainda morrendo de sono, olhou atentamente para aquela jovem que vestia a roupa com muita pressa:**

**-O que houve Sango?**

**-Meu trabalho! Eu estou atrasada!**

**-Atrasada? Que horas são?**

**-Nem tive coragem de olhar no relógio, só sei que quando o sol entra por essa janela eu já tô saindo de casa!**

**-Deve ser que hora então? –Pegou o relógio e riu de Sango. –Você não vai acreditar?**

**-No quê? –Disse ainda se arrumando rápido.**

**-Ainda são seis e meia... Você não começa a trabalhar oito horas?**

**-AH!TÁ BRINCANDO?**

**-Eu não! Vem cá olhar no relógio!**

**Ela se aproximou do rapaz com rapidez incomum, quando finalmente chegou perto de Miroku ele não pensou duas vezes antes de segurar-lhe o braço delicado de Sango e a puxá-la para a cama macia novamente.**

**O belo rapaz dos olhos penetrantes azuis não se conteve e beijou os lábios da jovem de um jeito tão ardente que a fez parar no tempo e só desejar ficar ali deitada com ele o dia inteiro.**

**A porta do quarto de Sango abriu-se bruscamente, os dois pararam com o beijo e viram um rapaz que estava com a face abobalhada e descrente da cena que presenciara. O jovem de cabelo negro, olhos castanhos claros e que usava roupas comuns olhava aquela cena com os olhos tão surpresos como nunca.**

**O rapaz que chegara no quarto franziu as sobrancelhas, mudou a expressão que tinha antes mantendo um rosto enfezado. Sango e Miroku logo preparam seus ouvidos sabia muito bem que escutaria aquele jovem falar sem parar coisas absurdas:**

**-Sango! O quê é que você está fazendo com esse cara na cama?**

**-Kohaku... Olha, eu...**

**-VOCÊ PERDEU O JUÍZO?**

**-Por que? Eu não fiz nada de errado!**

**-Quando você for passada por esse aí depois não venha chorar no meu ombro! –Disse firmemente.**

**-Hei, espera aí! Eu amo a Sango e nunca vou deixa-la! –Encarou Miroku seguramente Kohaku. –Você sabe que eu amo a sua irmã há anos!**

**-Eu sei que você sempre quis transar com ela! E parece que ela caiu no seu truque direitinho! Não acredito que foi tão idiota, Sango!**

**-Kohaku! –Disse Sango com voz de advertência. **

**-Assim você me ofende! –Alterou a voz Miroku.**

**-Te ofender por que? –Estressou-se Kohaku. -PÁRA DE FAZER TEATRO!EU ESCUTEI DA SUA BOCA MILHÕES DE VEZES ISSO, VOCÊ NÃO AMA A SANGO SÓ QUER BRINCAR COM ELA!**

**-EU NUNCA FARIA ISSO COM A SANGO! –Respirou fundo e recobrou a calma de sempre. –Eu amo a sua irmã Kohaku, você queira ou não nós estamos juntos e você não vai mudar isso.**

**-Vamos ver se não.**

**Kohaku encarou aqueles dois com olhos de fúria e ódio que Sango se surpreendera ao notar aquele olhar tão negativo que vinha do irmão mais velho. Ele saiu do quarto com passos lentos, ela rapidamente chamou-lhe o nome:**

**-Kohaku!Espere!**

**Sango que ainda estava com a mente rodando pelo olhar do irmão, foi o segui-lo, quando sentiu seu braço sendo segurado por Miroku, rapidamente ela voltou-se com os olhos para ele:**

**-Não adianta Sango... Ele não vai ouvi-la...**

**-Eu nunca vi meu irmão daquele jeito, Miroku, ele nos olhou de um jeito que eu nunca o vi olhar antes, eu não posso ignorar isso!**

**-Se for até lá agora irá discutir tudo de novo, dê pelo menos um tempo até ele se acalmar um pouco, eu já sabia que ele teria essa reação ao saber que estaríamos juntos.**

**-Mas Miroku, ele não precisava ter feito nada disso, eu sei que ele não quer o meu mal, mas acho que ele exagerou na dose... Desculpe Miroku, por ter passado por isso. **

**-Fique tranqüila, eu não me importo com as coisas que ele me disse, o que importa agora é você.**

**-Eu ainda tenho que trabalhar... Vou terminar de me arrumar...**

**-Tudo bem, eu também vou me arrumar.**

**Enquanto isso Kagome já estava na recepção do hotel, estava com aquele sorriso bobo na face por ter conseguido arranjar o tão esperado emprego. Atendia a todos os clientes de uma gentileza tamanha que todos ficavam assustados com a sua boa disposição.**

**Sesshoumaru e Jaken de longe observavam aquela bela garota que atendia a todos gentilmente e com uma paciência de invejar. Os dois sorriram ao verem a escolha certa que haviam feito:**

**-Senhor Sesshoumaru, essa garota foi uma excelente escolha.**

**-Devo concordar com você, Jaken. Tivemos sorte dessa vez, vamos esperar que ela continue desse jeito.**

**-Sim, o senhor tem razão.**

**Outra pessoa também observava a bela jovem, mas esse às escondidas. O jovem estava encostado numa pilastra, mantinha os braços cruzados, uma roupa que ele usava no dia a dia e um boné que escondia a sua face. O belo rapaz dos cabelos negros mantinha os olhos entristecidos, não parava de pensar na frase que Kagome lhe dissera ao telefone, a frase martelava constantemente na sua mente. Ele não parava de olha-la um instante se quer, o que começou como brincadeira acabou virando uma obsessão.**

**Inuyasha iria aproximar-se da bela jovem, mas parou ao perceber que Sesshoumaru agora mantinha os olhos presos nele, mantinha os braços cruzados e aquele ar de frieza de sempre. Inuyasha então voltou-se a encostar na pilastra e rosnou de raiva:**

**-Ah, Sessoumaru! Sempre aparecendo nas horas erradas!**

**Kagome atendendo um cliente atrás do outro acabou surpreendendo-se e tento um choque ao penetrar dos olhos castanhos de uma jovem garota que também teve o mesmo impacto que ela:**

**-Kagome?**

**-Rin?**

**-O quê você está fazendo aqui? –Perguntaram em coro surpresas.**

**-Eu, trabalho aqui agora! –Sorriu Kagome.**

**-Que legal! Que bom que arranjou um emprego!**

**-Mas o quê veio fazer aqui Rin?**

**-Eu vim me hospedar, você não sabe do babado! Deixei o Miroku ontem a noite lá no quarto da Sango pra quando ela chegasse os dois terem uma conversa definitiva.**

**-Mentira que você fez isso? –Disse surpresa.**

**-Sério! Tava na hora daqueles dois se acertarem e foi um plano que eu tive, espero ter dado certo!**

Tomara! Mas agora não posso conversar depois eu falo com você e com a Sango pessoalmente.

**-Tudo bem! Vim pegar minha conta.**

**-Certo!Vamos ver quanto você gastou.**

**Enquanto Kagome atendia Rin, Sesshoumaru por um motivo incomum não conseguiu tirar os olhos de Rin que nem notara os olhos dele que não saiam de seu ser. Ele a ficara admirando durante muito tempo, nem percebera a passagem do tempo, estava ocupado de mais encarando aquele bela visão a sua frente que o encantara como nunca.**

**Rin assim que pagou a conta, despediu-se de Kagome e por um movimento que ela mesma estranhou o porque fizera olhou para o lado e acidentalmente prendeu seus olhos no de Sesshoumaru que levou um susto no mesmo instante. Ela ao retomar a consciência de quem olhara sorriu docemente como sempre e acenou com as mãos baixas para ele que ficou paralisado por instantes, mas que retribuiu o aceno com um sorriso que sem querer escapara de sua boca, mas que em fração de segundos desapareceu, fazendo com que só ela notasse.**

**Ela então o olhou por mais uns segundos, mas logo deu as costas para Sesshoumaru e seguiu seu caminho com a lembrança daquele sorriso que só vira por segundos. Ele fez o mesmo, virou-se de costas e saiu andando com seu assistente no mais profundo silêncio, não parava de pensar naquela garota sorridente que acidentalmente encontrara por duas vezes.**

**As horas passaram mais do que rápidas e quando a morena dos olhos castanhos olhara o relógio, já estava na hora do seu almoço. Pegou a bolsa gentilmente e quando estava já de saída Inuyasha iria aborda-la, mas uma pessoa fizera isso primeiro do que ela.**

**Inuyasha encastelou-se ao ver o jovem dos penetrantes olhos azuis, tranças grossas negras e sorriso no rosto aparecer e abordar a bela Kagome, ele não tinha dúvidas, aquele só poderia ser o tal Bankotsu que ela se referiu no telefone. Os dois conversavam animadamente enquanto Inuyasha só os olhava escondidos, mas sem entender uma única palavra do que eles falavam:**

**-Gostou das surpresa, mana?**

**-Adorei! Veio almoçar comigo?**

**-Claro! E eu iria perder a oportunidade de convidar a minha irmãzinha para um almoço.**

**-Que ótimo!**

**-Ah, tem uma garota que eu queria que você conhecesse... O nome dela é Kaoru.**

**-Kaoru? Hun... Amiga né?Sei... –Disse ironicamente.**

**-Ela é minha amiga sim, alguma objeção?**

**-Nenhuma! Só não quero ficar lá sobrando!**

**-Pára de falar besteira!Vamos se não seu tempo vai acabar. **

**-Tá, vamos! Ela já está no restaurante?**

**-Já sim, ela acabou de me ligar.**

**Bankotsu e Kagome saíram do Hotel deixando Inuyasha completamente irritado, esse cerrava os dentes de raiva. Mantinha um ódio mortal por aquele rapaz, uma raiva que nunca sentira por pessoa nenhuma, estava quase tendo um colapso e indo começar uma briga, mas logo voltou a si, respirou fundo umas cinco vezes e quando sentiu-se mais calmo sorriu cinicamente com o plano que lhe veio a cabeça:**

**-O quê acha Kagome de nós nos encontrarmos "casualmente" no mesmo restaurante onde vocês dois vão estar? Será que eu irei atrapalhar o casal?**

**Inuyasha riu da sua própria idéia, pensava o como estava ficando cada vez mais preso aquela mulher que tanto o deixava sem fôlego, mas logo com passos rápidos e cuidadosos foi seguindo os dois numa distância favorável.**

**CONTINUA...**

**-----------------------------------------/------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Bom gente é isso!**

**Esse foi o emocionante capítulo 5 de Inuyasha!**

**Ixi as coisas começaram a pegar fogo!**

**Agora as coisas vão começar a eskentar!**

**O q será q Kohaku pretende?**

**Será q Rin e Sessoumaru se encontrarão novamente?**

**E como será o encontro casual que Inuyasha está tramando?**

**Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas no capítulo 6!**

**Me deixem Rewies! Adoro lê-los !**

**KUNAIS DE KISSUS DA KAORU HIMURA PRA VCS - - - **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oieeeeeeee genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Pó jah tô eu aki trazendo o capítulo 6!**

**Finalmente vim aki escrever pra vcs !**

**Pó tô gostando de ver!**

**Ganher 15 coments!**

**Nunka imaginei q minha primeira finc iria fazer tanto sucesso...**

**+ vms logo pro q nos interessa dps conversamos !**

**------------------------------------------/-----------------------------------------------------------------**

_**CAPÍTULO 6 –Uma convite especial.**_

**Lá estava ele, agindo infantilmente como de costume. Ele pela primeira vez percebeu o papel de ridículo que estava fazendo por causa de uma mulher, nunca pagara tal obsessão por mulher alguma, aquela fora à única e a mais especial de todas. O rapaz de olhos castanhos vivos a observava como nunca. Inuyasha bateu no rosto e disse para si mesmo:**

**-Inuyasha, seu imbecil... O quê deu em mim?**

**Kagome e Bankotsu estavam sentados na mesa do restaurante de frente pra uma bela garota de olhos azulados, cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo e roupas normais. Ela de aparência doce e frágil sorriu gentilmente para Kagome:**

**-Prazer em conhece-la senhorita Kagome.**

**-O prazer é todo meu. –Retribuiu o sorriso. –Me chame só de Kagome.**

**-Tudo bem Kagome...**

**-Eu queria muito que vocês duas se conhecessem, são duas malucas idênticas. –Brincou Bankotsu.**

**-Seu sem graça. –Kagome puxou a orelha do irmão com força.**

**-Hei! Pára com isso!**

**-Vocês dois são muito engraçados. –Riu Kaoru.**

**-Engraçados? Ela ta esmagando a minha orelha e isso é engraçado? –Disse Bankotsu.**

**-A sua cara é muito engraçada! Vocês parecem irmãos pequenos, isso é tão legal! Meu irmão me trata com tanta ignorância e frieza que fico até assustada, eu queria que ele fosse diferente comigo. –Disse triste.**

**-Kaoru... –Entristeceram-se Kagome e Bankotsu.**

**-Ah, não se preocupem. –Sorriu descontraindo. –Eu já me acostumei com isso e me conformei... Mudando de assunto vocês dois são tão unidos que parecem até um casal de namorados, quando os vi pensei que fosse a namorada do Bankotsu.**

**-DEUS ME LIVRE! –Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.**

**-Todo mundo acha isso. –Disse Kagome.**

**-Deve ser porque nós temos uma diferença de idade pequena e irmãos nessa idade não ficam juntos. –Completou Bankotsu.**

**-Justamente! –Concordou Kaoru.**

**-Mas pode ficar tranqüila Kaoru, eu sou só a maninha dele! –Disse esta rindo.**

**-Han? –Envergonhou-se bruscamente Kaoru. **

**-Kagome, você quer apanhar?**

**-Desculpa, mas sei lá... Mesmo eu não te conhecendo direito Kaoru acho que você é igualzinha ao meu mano, vocês dois formariam um casal lindo.**

**-Cala a boca Kagome! –Disse ele agora envergonhado.**

**-Desculpa!Falei de mais. –Colocou a mão na boca. –Me desculpe Kaoru...**

**-Não tudo bem...Eu sei que é só brincadeira. –Sorriu ainda envergonhada.**

**-Esse doido aqui sendo meu namorado seria impossí...**

**Kagome não pode terminar a frase, pois sentira aquela mão masculina sendo sobreposta sobre seus ombros delicados, assustou-se por um breve momento e virou-se para trás e ver quem a chamava e teve uma surpresa. Viu aquele belo rapaz de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros que sorriu docemente para ela a fazendo ruborizar-se por completo e estremecer:**

**-Inu-Inuyasha? **

**-Olá Kagome! Não sabia que iria encontrar com você aqui. **

**-E nem eu com você... **

**-Quem é ele Kagome? –Perguntou Bankotsu interessado.**

**-Ah, desculpe, eu não os apresentei... Esse é o meu chefe, se chama Inuyasha... Bem esse aqui é o Bankotsu e essa uma amiga nossa, a Kaoru.**

**-Boa tarde pra vocês. –Disse Inuyasha educadamente. **

**-Boa tarde. –Responderam os dois em coro.**

**-Quer sentar-se conosco? –Perguntou Kagome.**

**-Adoraria...**

**Inuyasha com aquele sorriso que escondia toda a sua raiva sentou-se ao lado de Kaoru e encarou os olhos de Kagome que por um breve momento não conseguiu desviar o olhar, mas logo abaixou os olhos e ali entre os dois manteve-se um silêncio e um clima estranho.**

**Kaoru e Bankotsu não perceberam aquele clima que pairava por aqueles dois seres, estavam conversando tão animadamente que não repararam naqueles dois que não paravam de se comunicarem por olhares. **

**O almoço ocorreu de forma pacífica. Os quatro conversavam bastante, mas Inuyasha logo propôs a falar:**

**-Então Kagome... Não sabia que era comprometida.**

**Os três na mesa se entreolharam e não conseguiram esconderem as gargalhadas e o riso que escaparam de seus lábios ao escutarem a fala do jovem que não entendeu o motivo de tanta graça:**

**-O quê foi? Do que estão rindo?**

**-Eu não disse pra vocês dois! Vocês parecem um casal! –Disse Kaoru ainda rindo.**

**-Po que boca grande hein Kaoru! –Riu Bankotsu.**

**-Com certeza! –Riu Kagome.**

**-Eles são irmãos Inuyasha! –Disse Kaoru.**

**-Irmãos? Tão brincando né? –Disse ele assustado e surpreso.**

**-Sim!Nós somos irmãos! Poxa nós somos bastante iguais! –Disse Kagome.**

**-É mesmo, ninguém repara nisso! Nós somos parecidos pra caramba! –Disse Bankotsu.**

**Inuyasha por um breve momento ficou sem pronunciar, achou aquela situação perturbadora de mais e ridiculamente absurda, não acreditou que meteu os pés pelas mãos e tirou conclusões precipitadas a respeito daquela menina que não saia de seus pensamentos. Ao perceber que na verdade tinha sentido ciúmes do próprio irmão de Kagome riu de si próprio juntamente com o trio.**

**Sango estava na livraria, trabalhava um pouco distraída, não parava de pensar no olhar que Kohaku havia lançado-lhe, nunca pensara que um dia chegaria a ver aquele olhar de seu irmão mais velho que mais lhe parecia naquele instante um desconhecido.**

**Estava tão distraída e confusa que deixou uns livros escorregarem de suas mãos fazendo seus colegas de trabalho a olharem com ar de reprovação, odiava quando eles faziam isso, mas resolveu ignorar, abaixou-se levemente e pegou livro por livro até que viu uma mão masculina que pegou um dos livros do chão e a entregou.**

**Sango levantou o rosto para ver quem a havia ajudado naquele momento, assustou-se bruscamente ao ver quem estava lá na sua frente, levantou-se no mesmo instante e disse com olhos surpresos:**

**-Kohaku?**

**-Oi, Sango.**

**-O quê foi?**

**-Nada... Vim ver se você está como antes, no seu juízo perfeito.**

**-Não ta se referindo ao Miroku não, né? **

**-A quem mais eu estaria me referindo?**

**-Pára com essa implicância Kohaku! O Miroku me ama e eu o amo... Entenda isso, por favor, nos deixe em paz.**

**-Eu não quero te ver sofrer Sango!**

**-Eu não estou sofrendo... Não nos atrapalhe... Kohaku, agora que nós dois nos acertamos depois de tantos anos você vai querer nos separar, não faça isso meu irmão, eu te amo tanto, não quero ter que escolher entre o seu e o amor do Miroku, seria cruel de mais comigo, não acha?**

**-Cruel é de mais é ver minha irmã no alto de um abismo querendo se jogar e eu só olhando! Sango, eu não quero ficar de braços cruzados! O Miroku nunca prestou, não vai ser agora que ele vai mudar!**

**-Eu acredito no amor dele por mim... Eu confio no Miroku.**

**-Confiar? Você confia naquele imbecil? Sango, você perdeu a razão?**

**Sango percebeu que algumas pessoas olhavam aquela discussão com olhos curiosos e não paravam de fazer comentários a respeito, resolveu então encarar os olhos do irmão mais velho e lhe dizer:**

**-Em casa discutimos isso, agora eu tenho que trabalhar Kohaku.**

**-Tá... Eu vim aqui só pra te ver mesmo... Depois conversamos melhor.**

**Sango virou-se de costas para o irmão que estranhou o modo como ela o tratou, ela sempre o abraçava, sorria e entre outras coisas, mas dessa vez fora seca como nunca fora antes, sentiu seu coração receber uma facada ao perceber que Sango virou-lhe as costas de uma maneira que nunca fizera antes. Franziu as sobrancelhas, quando iria dizer-lhe alguma coisa, respirou funda e fez o mesmo movimento que a irmã mais nova.**

**Algumas horas se passaram. Kagome olhou no relógio e reparou que faltava somente cinco minutos para seu expediente terminar, respirou aliviada, começara arrumar as suas coisas, depois dali iria para a faculdade e só de lembrar já lhe dava no cansaço.**

**Entre meio de arruma dali e procura daqui, Inuyasha aproximou-se da moça que não o notou, ele sorriu, bateu na mesa com a mão direita a assustando um pouco o fazendo o olhar:**

**-Ai que susto!**

**-Desculpe, eu não resisti...**

**-Engraçadinho... O quê foi? Quer alguma coisa de mim ainda?**

**-Agora sério... Um convite de amigo. Quer jantar comigo?**

**-Ahn... Eu não sei se seria uma boa idéia...**

**-Por que não? É só um jantar... Eu tô sem companhia e você é uma pessoa agradável, não há nada de mais num jantar, há?**

**-Não, mas as pessoas...**

**-Esqueça os outros, afinal você não tem um namorado?**

**Ele ao pronunciar e ela ao escutar a frase riram por um breve momento ao lembrarem da confusão que o rapaz fizera ao saber que Bankotsu não passava do irmão mais velho da garota.**

**Kagome deu uma última olhada no relógio, encarou os belos olhos de inuyasha, deixou o ar sair pela boca e pronunciou:**

**-Tudo bem... Você venceu.**

**-Que ótimo, então podemos ir?**

**-Claro!**

**Inuyasha esperou aquela jovem sair de trás do balcão, ela ao chegar ao seu lado o fez sorrir e os dois puderam seguir seu caminho até chegarem no luxuoso carro do rapaz que ela se impressionou ao ver.**

**Durante o percurso Kagome parecia estar um pouco distante, olhava para fora da janela, parecia tentar buscar alguma coisa. Inuyasha nada disse ao notar o silêncio e a distração da moça, não queria fazer perguntas e se meter na vida da garota, iria invadir o espaço dela de mais e isso ele não queria. Queria mesmo era deixa-la a vontade, fazer o que bem entendesse, era desse jeito que ele acreditava que conquistaria Kagome. Ele logo sorriu para si e pensou:**

**- "Finalmente eu consegui te convidar pra sair... Vamos até onde você resiste senhorita Kagome" .**

**------------------------------------------/----------------------------------------------------------------- **

**O q acharam desse capt?**

**Foi bom, ruim, regular, ótimo ou péssimo?**

**Ah espero q estejam gostando!**

**O próximo capítulo será emocionante!**

**Poderei adiantar algo...**

**Vai ser um pouko kente ...**

**Kohaku toma uma decisão...**

**Rin fika confusa juntamente com Sesshoumaru...**

**E o resto... SÓ LENDO PRA DESCOBRIREM!**

**KISSUS GALERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**ATEH O CAPÍTULO 7!**


	7. Uma noite com você

**Oieeeee genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Pó deskulpa deskulpa deskulpa ter demorado td esse tempo pra postar!**

**Eu posso explikar...**

**Eu n postei antes pq tô viciada num joguinho aí jah viram neh...**

**Bem + isso n vem ao caso...**

**Chega de bate papo lah embaixo eu coloko minha Nota...**

_**CAPÍTULO 7 – Uma noite com você.**_

**Os dois ainda estavam naquela estrada, fazia um pouco de frio. Kagome não tirava os olhos da janela por nenhum minuto, ficara pensando se não tivera feito uma grande besteira em aceitar o pedido daquele jovem rapaz. **

**Kagome respirou fundo, abaixou o rosto, esfregou as mãos uma na outra, fazia bastante frio, até que quando já iria colocar as mãos no bolso sentiu elas serem seguradas por uma mão quente e masculina... A mão de Inuyasha.**

**A bela garota rapidamente elevou o rosto, voltou seus olhos chocolates na direção de Inuyasha que parou o carro na frente de um sinal. Ela pode então encarar os olhos cor de mel daquele rapaz que sorriu gentilmente a fazendo corar bruscamente e estremecer:**

**-Suas mãos estão geladas.**

**-Si-Sim... É por causa do frio.**

**-Se quiser eu tenho um par de luvas.**

**-Não precisa, obrigada. –Sorriu disfarçando.**

**-Está muito quieta... Preocupada com alguma coisa?**

**-Não... Só estou pensando um pouco.**

**-Não está com medo de mim não, né?**

**-Claro que não! **

**-Menos mal.**

**Ao término da frase ele soltou as mãos delicadas de Kagome e voltou-se ao volante deixando a garota com o coração acelerado e com a face ainda corada. Inuyasha sorriu para sim mesmo. Ele sabia que Kagome ficava cada vez mais balançada com ele, sabia que pouco a pouco ia entrando naquele rígido coração da mulher que tanto desejava ter.**

**Sango estava varrendo a varanda da sua casa, estava mais do que distraída, afinal não parava de pensar no que seu irmão Kohaku poderia estar tramando para destruir seu relacionamento com Miroku... Pela primeira vez na vida sentiu-se com medo de seu próprio irmão, temia o que ele poderia fazer, aqueles olhos que ele lhe lançara fora tão profundo e tão cheio de certeza que ela própria se assustara.**

**Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma pessoa que vinha se aproximando, ela espreitou os olhos naquela pessoa e ao se ligar de quem se tratava sorriu alegremente junto com o jovem rapaz de penetrantes olhos azuis que ao perceber que ela lhe vira correu até chegar até ela.**

**Ele não pensara duas vezes, ao se aproximar da bela jovem entrelaçou-lhe num abraço terno e profundo juntando corpo a corpo e a beijou tão profundamente que a fez delirar como nunca.**

**Quando por fim pararam com o beijo, ela o encarou nos olhos, ele mantinha as mãos na cintura definida de Sango enquanto ela envolvia a nuca dele com seus braços. Estavam tão próximos um do outro como sempre queriam estar, encostaram nariz com nariz até ele pronunciar:**

**-Estava morrendo de saudades.**

**-Eu também estava, não via a hora de te ver de novo, Miroku.**

**-Desculpe ter sumido assim de repente, eu estive tão ocupado nem tive tempo pra mim mesmo... Me perdoa Sango?**

**-Claro que eu perdôo seu bobo, eu também estava muito atarefada e ainda estou.**

**-Eu notei. –Sorriu descontraído. –Tem alguém aí?**

**-Não, o Kohaku saiu nem sei onde foi e a Rin tá na casa de uma amiga dela.**

**-Então estamos sozinhos... Que ótimo.**

**-Nem pensar! Já pensou se algum dos dois chega por aí? Imagina o escândalo que o Kohaku faria!**

**-Existe fechadura pra quê?**

**-Mesmo assim eu...**

**Miroku não deixou com que a jovem dos olhos castanhos concluísse a frase a beijou de forma tão ardente e provocante que esta até perdera a frase e acabou se rendendo e amolecendo o corpo, ele aprofundava cada vez o beijo, quando Sango reparou já estava dentro da casa:**

**-Espera Miroku... Eu tenho medo do que o Kohaku possa fazer.**

**-E você acha que eu estou ligando pra ele?Eu só quero você Sango e não importa o que ele fale ou faça nada vai me separar de você...**

**Miroku colocou a cabeça no ombro de Sango, sua respiração quente era sentida pelo pescoço de Sango que fechou os olhos, a cada respiração que ele dava ela estremecia e se arrepiava, ele aproveitou aquele momento de fragilidade e a beijou tão intensamente que a fez deixar um suspiro sair de sua boca.**

**Sango estava encostada a parede fria, pressionada por aquele corpo que a enlouquecia cada vez mais com seus toques e beijos que a faziam gemer e suspirar cada vez mais, sentia a cada instante mais vontade de ter aquele corpo colado ao seu. Ele sentia as mesmas sensações que ela, até que tomou uma decisão a pegou no colo, levou-a até o quarto, trancou a porta e a deitou sobre a cama:**

**-Eu estou com medo Miroku...**

**-Fica calma Sango... Eu não vou deixar nada de mal te acontecer.**

**Miroku deu um sorriso sereno que acalmaram por fim a tensão daquela bela jovem que respirou nem que por um segundo aliviada, por alguns momentos conseguira esquecer as ameaças do irmão mais velho. O silêncio de Kohaku que a amedrontava, sabia que ele estaria planejando alguma artimanha, conhecia o irmão como ninguém e sabia o quanto ele poderia ser perigoso.**

**Rin estava andando pelas ruas, voltava pra casa sem nenhuma companhia, não parava de pensar naquele belo homem que não saia de sua mente, estava ali intacto e lindo como sempre, ela própria se achava ridícula por ficar com a imagem daquele homem com quem nem se pronunciou a começar um diálogo, se achou tão estúpida que ficou com raiva só de pensar na possibilidade de estar apaixonada por um homem com quem nunca falou em toda sua vida.**

**Sessoumaru estava dirigindo seu carro luxuoso que era completamente preto até mesmo os vidros. Ele estava completamente cansado, queria chegar logo em casa tomar um banho quente, despejar o corpo cansado sobre a cama macia e se perder em seus sonhos. **

**Ao parar num sinal por um movimento olhou para a janela e viu aquela garota que andava solitária pelas ruas, a bela, jovem e delicada garota que sempre lhe tirava do sério. Ela de aparência calma e serena andava de um jeito que o encantava, era tão frágil que ele mesmo não querendo admitir sentia uma forte vontade de tê-la por perto, isso o encantava mais do que tudo, aquele jeito ingênuo e meigo que ela apresentava ter enchia-lhe os olhos frios.**

**Sesshoumaru iria ignora-la até perceber dois homens estranhos que perseguiam a jovem, os dois homens de aparência suspeita seguiam a menina distraída com passos rápidos e olhos maliciosos. Ele percebeu de cara quais eram as intenções daqueles dois homens para com aquela jovem de belos olhos castanhos.**

**Ele cerrou os olhos fortemente, voltou-se para frente, tentou ignorar a cena, afinal ela não era nada dele e não queria se meter em assuntos que não lhe eram do interesse, porém sua mente começou a lhe perturbar de um jeito que começara a irritar profundamente.**

**Rin andava devagar como sempre, despreocupada de tudo, estava completamente pensativa, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um carro que parou do seu lado, ele abriu o vidro a fazendo se assustar completamente:**

**-Vo-você? **

**-Entra logo, antes que seja assaltada, morta ou estuprada.**

**-Do quê está falando?**

**-Sua menina tonta, tem dois homens te seguindo, é só olhar pra trás.**

**Rin se assustou com a revelação que Sesshoumaru lhe fizera, olhou rapidamente para trás e viu os dois homens que agora começaram a correr na sua direção. Ela não pensou duas vezes, entrou no carro rapidamente e Sesshoumaru já a vendo entrar saiu correndo com o carro deixando os dois homens que estavam esbravejando.**

**Kagome e Inuyasha chegaram no seu destino, ele estacionou o carro em frente a um restaurante tão luxuoso e bonito que enchia os olhos de qualquer um, ela arregalou os olhos ao notar aonde viera parar.**

**Um homem abriu-lhe a porta do carro demonstrando a beleza de um bom atendimento ao cliente. Inuyasha parou ao lado dela e sorriu ao notar o rosto surpreso da jovem ali ao seu lado:**

**-O quê foi?**

**-Que restaurante lindo! –Sorriu ela.**

**-Vamos, você vai gostar daqui tenho certeza.**

**-Hei, espera um pouco... Eu tenho vergonha... Será que vu saber me comportar num ambiente como esse?**

**-Fique tranqüila aja com naturalidade... Seja você mesma.**

**-Esse é o problema...**

**-Fique calma... Com licença.**

**Ao pronunciar a última fala cruzou seu braço direito juntamente com o dela que se surpreendeu com o movimento dele. Kagome encarou os olhos de Inuyasha e sorriu juntamente com ele, logo os dois foram entrando no restaurante juntos.**

**CONTINUA...**

**----------------------------------------------/-------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**E AÍ GALERA?**

**O Q AXARAM?**

**O NEGÓCIO COMEÇOU A ESKENTAR!**

**INUYASHA COMEÇOU A CONKISTAR O MOLE CORAÇÃO DE KAGOME!**

**O PRÓXIMO CAPT VAI SER EMOCIONANTE!**

**KOHAKU VAI ENTRAR EM CENA**

**RIN E SESSHOUMARU O Q ACONTECERÁ COM ESSES 2 DE IDÉIAS TÃO OPOSTAS?**

**ESPEREM!**

**KUNAIS DE KISSUS DA KAORU URAMESHI - - - **

**ATEH O PRÓXIMO CAPT!**


	8. Uma noite turbulenta

**Oie genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Td blz com vcs?**

**Espero q sim !**

**Bem estou aki de volta postando um novo capt !**

**Esse vai ser super emocionante!**

**sem mtas conversas vms logo ao q interessa!**

**/----------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Capítulo 8 –Uma noite turbulenta.**_

**Lá estavam os dois, sentados naquela mesa, um de frente para o outro com os olhos compenetrados apenas na pessoa a sua frente. Kagome e Inuyasha já estavam ali a postos. Encaravam-se em silêncio apenas tentando entender o que se passava em suas loucas mentes incompreensíveis.**

**Kagome estava apreensiva, não queria pagar nenhuma vergonha num restaurante como aquele, sentiu-se intimidada por todos aqueles olhos que a olhavam e comentavam ao seu respeito sem nenhuma cerimônia, ela corava pouco a pouco, não sabiam o que comentavam, mas tinha a plena certeza de que eles comentavam o como ela era sem classe, afinal nunca pisara num local como aquele antes e não sabia como deveria se portar.**

**Inuyasha deu mais uma olhada de relance para a garota que ele sentia que ficava cada vez mais desconfortável naquele ambiente, sorriu por um breve momento tentando confortar um pouco a jovem que estava quase se levantando e indo embora:**

**-Fique calma, você está muito inquieta.**

**-Essas pessoas não param de me olhar...**

**-Claro! Uma mulher linda como você!**

**-Hãn? – Corou um pouco. –Eles devem estar é rindo da minha cara.**

**-Duvido muito, ninguém faria isso. –Franziu as sobrancelhas. –Esses "caras" devem estar é te comendo com os olhos.**

**-A mim? –Assustou-se com o comentário.**

**-A mim que não pode ser, né? Se eles estão olhando pra cá só pode ser por sua causa. –Cruzou os braços ainda enciumado.**

**-Ah, não sei não... Devem estar é falando o como eu sou desajeitada.**

**-Ou como eu tenho sorte de trazer uma mulher como você pra um jantar. –Sorriu maldosamente.**

**-Inuyasha, comporte-se, você disse que era só um jantar.**

**-Não é mais do que um jantar porque você não quer.**

**-Inuyasha. –Ela o repreendeu.**

**-Tá, tudo bem! Já parei! –Descruzou os braços. –Vou mudar o assunto.**

**-Prefiro que mude. –Sorriu.**

**Bankotsu já estava em casa, tinha acabado de sair do seu banho, mantinha os negros e longos cabelos soltos ainda estavam meio molhados. Este olhou para o relógio e estranhou, aquela hora Kagome já estaria em casa há bastante tempo:**

**-Ué? Cadê ela? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**Ele pegou o telefone calmamente, digitou os números da irmã caçula, queria saber onde a morena dos olhos castanhos havia se metido numa hora daquelas. A rua era perigosa, tinha medo de que algo acontecesse a sua única e querida parenta, temia qualquer coisa contra a bela garota. O telefone da morena só dava desligado, ficou ainda mais preocupado, tinha a certeza de que ela esquecera de carregar o aparelho:**

**-E agora? Como é que eu vou saber de você?**

**Nesse instante a campainha tocou tirando Bankotsu de sua preocupação, pensara que seria a irmã, descuidada como nunca esquecera a chave em casa e agora estava presa do lado de fora. Correu para abrir a porta e ao concluir o movimento teve uma surpresa. Não encontrou Kagome, mas sim a bela jovem de olhos azulados que sorriu em vê-lo:**

**-Oi!**

**-Kaoru?**

**-Estava passando por aqui e resolvi te fazer uma visita, desculpe-me se está tarde... Quer dar uma volta comigo?**

**-Tá, tudo bem... Seria ótimo.**

**-Se eu não for incômodo pra você.**

**-Claro que não! Você não é nenhum incômodo pra mim.**

**Bankotsu ao deixar escapar aquela frase fez a menina corar por um breve momento, até ele mesmo corou ao pronunciar aquelas palavras que sem querer e por um movimento impulsivo saíram de sua boca.**

**Dentro de um carro que estava indo com um rumo incerto encontravam-se duas pessoas completamente distintas. Ele de aparência rude e frio dirigia com os olhos presos na estrada. Ela de aparência frágil e delicada ia no banco ao lado somente com os olhos abaixados que às vezes escapavam e olhavam aquele belo homem ao seu lado o qual sempre fazia seu coração palpitar.**

**O silêncio estava presente e não queria largar dos dois nem por um segundo, eles estavam presos e ocupados de mais em sua própria mente para pronunciar quaisquer palavra, ficaram assim por um percurso até que ela deixou a voz serena e baixa escapar da boca avermelhada e trêmula:**

**-Obrigado por ter me ajudado.**

**-Não precisa me agradecer...**

**-Claro que precisa, o senhor salvou a minha vida.**

**-Qual seu nome menina? –Perguntou secamente.**

**-Eu me chamo Rin.**

**-Rin... Então é esse o seu nome... –Disse baixo só para si.**

**-O quê disse?**

**-Não é nada... Onde fica sua casa?**

**-Eu vou lhe guiar, senhor Sesshoumaru.**

**Ele ao escutar aquela misteriosa e bela menina pronunciar-lhe o seu nome parou o carro bruscamente a fazendo se assustar completamente. Ele a encarou com seus olhos meu, penetrou em seus castanhos olhos e perguntou confuso:**

**-Como sabe meu nome?**

**-Hã? –Assustou-se. –Eu fiquei sabendo por coincidência, eu escutei aquele homem te chamar por esse nome, desculpe...**

**-Não tem problema... Eu só me assustei por você saber meu nome sem eu ter me apresentado.**

**Sesshoumaru voltou seus olhos frios para a direção e voltou a dirigir, Rin estranhou o porque daquele susto que aquele belo homem levara, afinal não era uma coisa tão absurda assim saber o nome dele, o nome é uma das coisas mais fáceis de se descobrir de uma pessoa. O olhou por uns segundos, abaixou a cabeça e pensou consigo mesma:**

**-"Será que ele esconde alguma coisa? Que esquisito... Parece tão misterioso que eu não consigo o entender...".**

**Kagome e Inuyasha mantinham uma conversa agradável. Os dois lançavam sorrisos e risos demonstrando que se divertiam bastante. Inuyasha sentia cada vez mais atração e mais admiração por aquela mulher que o encantava cada vez mais, ele pela primeira vez teve sentimentos puros a respeito de Kagome, parou por um breve instante de ter pensamentos maliciosos, agora ele sabia que ela não era mais um corpo, era uma mulher envolvente que o fascinou enlouquecidamente. Há tempos não tinha uma sensação tão boa como aquela, há tempos não sorria sem nenhum risco de malicia e falsidade. O sorriso era de mais pura alegria e sinceridade.**

**Kagome começara a se sentir à vontade naquele restaurante, Inuyasha lhe passava uma segurança tão grande que ela mesma estranhava o porque se sentia tão confortável na presença daquele homem que sempre tivera más intenções ao seu respeito. Mesmo não querendo admitir e não acreditando muito em seus sentimentos estava completamente feliz ao lado daquela pessoa que ela menos esperava. Sorriu de um jeito tão delicado e tão doce como sempre fazendo Inuyasha ficar mais apaixonado.**

**Os dois de repente pararam com os sorrisos e com a fala, voltaram a se concentrar na comida sem nem ao menos dialogarem um com o outro até que de modo repentino Kagome largou os talheres e foi olhar na bolsa com a maior velocidade e desespero nunca antes vista pelo rapaz que surpreendeu-se ao ver a reação da moça:**

**-O quê foi Kagome?**

**-Meu celular! Eu esqueci de carregar!**

**-E o quê tem?**

**-Meu irmão! Ele deve estar preocupado comigo!**

**-Ué? E ele liga se você não avisar que saiu? –Perguntou surpreso.**

**-Ele tem é um treco se eu não aviso!**

**-Que diferente de mim e do Sesshoumaru... Ele quer mais que eu morra, nem moramos na mesma casa.**

**-Nossa. –Surpreendeu-se. –Eu e meu mano somos muito grudados, nos amamos muito... Ele ainda me trata como uma criança, mas eu o amo mesmo assim.**

**-Eu reparei que vocês são grudados, pensei até que fossem namorados! –Riu ele.**

**-Todo mundo pensa, pode ter certeza que você não é o único... Mas e agora?**

**-Depois do jantar você liga pra ele e avisa. Eu empresto meu celular a você.**

**-Obrigado. –Sorriu gentilmente.**

**-De nada... O quê eu não faço por você?**

**Kagome corou por um instante, mas para disfarçar a face ruborizada sorriu um pouco sem graça pelo comentário que ele lhe fizera instantes atrás, Inuyasha ao ver a expressão da jovem riu, não imaginava que uma mulher pudesse ser assim como ela tão... Perfeita. Sim, essa era a palavra que ele denominava a morena dos expressivos olhos chocolates.**

**Após o jantar, os dois saíam do restaurante, estavam bem satisfeitos. Inuyasha tratou de emprestar o celular para Kagome que ligou rapidamente para casa. Estranhamente o telefone só chamava, ela surpreendeu-se, deixou tocar até o final e ao reparar que ninguém atendera devolveu o celular ainda bestificada e surpresa:**

**-Ele não está em casa...**

**-Isso é normal.**

**-Não no caso do meu irmão... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Ai meu Deus, será que ele foi me buscar? Será que aconteceu algo de grave?**

**-Quê isso? Calma! Vai ver que ele foi dar uma volta ou está atrasado.**

**-Você acha mesmo? – Perguntou com aquela voz trêmula de choro.**

**-Calma menina, não exagera também, né?**

**-Ele é a única pessoa que eu tenho no mundo Inuyasha... Se acontecer alguma coisa com o meu irmão eu morro.**

**-Eu já notei isso, mas fica calma, nada de mal aconteceu a ele.**

**-Tomara que esteja certo eu não suportaria viver sem meu irmãozinho e...**

**Kagome foi interrompida pelo forte abraço que Inuyasha lhe dera. Ele lhe abraçou tão forte e tão de repente que a fez ficar sem reação, os olhos arregalaram-se, fora tão inesperado que ela nem chegou a corresponder naqueles dez segundos. Ele encostou a testa no ombro direito da garota e disse próximo ao seu ouvido:**

**-Eu sinto o mesmo que você Kagome... Eu não posso pensar nem na possibilidade de te perder...**

**Com aquela simples frase que Inuyasha disse causou uma felicidade instantânea, o coração da jovem não parava de palpitar, sua respiração ficou difícil, sentia seu corpo todo entrar no mais puro êxtase nunca antes sentido, sentia cada vez mais Inuyasha colando em seu corpo feminino. O corpo estava tão amolecido como nunca, sentia as pernas bambas e um arrepio percorria-lhe a espinha.**

**Kagome ao sair um momento de seu delírio correspondeu ao abraço apertado daquele rapaz que sorriu ao sentir-se envolvido por dois braços femininos que mesmo com um pouco de medo e vergonha o fez se sentir bem. Ele não hesitou, soltou-se um pouco do abraço e foi com seus lábios em direção dos dela que não conseguiu ficar parada e encostou os lábios úmidos e trêmulos nos dele. Os dois lábios por fim puderam se encontrar, o beijo que foi dado com tanta ternura e que ia se aprofundando cada vez mais.**

**Os dois sentiram-se nas nuvens. Ela conseguiu que o mundo parasse nem que fosse por cinco minutos, ele teve uma sensação maravilhosa que nunca pensara sentir com alguma mulher alguma, sentia no seu corpo uma percepção agradabilíssima que se fundiu com a razão e acabou parando o tempo por cinco minutos.**

**Kagome quando enfim percebera o ato impulsivo que cometera, parou de beija-lo e no movimento brusco empurrou Inuyasha e deu três passos para trás, evitando completamente qualquer proximidade física. Ele assustou-se com a reação que ela tivera e ao dar um passo para frente ela deu para trás o fazendo ficar mais transtornado ainda:**

**-O quê foi Kagome?**

**-Você não deveria ter feito isso.**

**-E por que não? Vai dizer que você também não gostou?**

**-Então era pra isso que você me trouxe a esse jantar?**

**-Claro que não! –Irritou-se. –Se eu quisesse te seduzir faria de outro jeito... Eu não pretendia isso Kagome... Aconteceu e eu não te forcei a nada.**

**-Eu só represento mais um corpo pra você não é? –Disse entristecida e com a face abaixada.**

**-É claro que não!**

**-Não acredito que me enganei com você.**

**-Pára com isso! Eu te amo Kagome!**

**Ela ficou em silêncio ao ver a segurança em que ele pronunciara aquelas palavras, ele tão firme de si disse com toda certeza do mundo aquelas palavras que deixaram a morena sem o que dizer. Ele a encarou nos olhos e pôde aí então reparar que seus olhos mantinham uma grande quantidade de lágrimas que cairia em qualquer momento:**

**-Pára de atormentar... Eu não vou ficar com imagem de vagabunda por sua causa.**

**Ela não pensou duas vezes, virou-se de costas e saiu correndo pelo estacionamento vazio, com esse movimento as lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos, ela não sabia pra onde iria, mas sabia que ali não ficaria mais nenhum minuto. Ele ao notar o que ela fizera tratou de correr atrás da jovem dos olhos chocolates.**

**Inuyasha era mais rápido do que a jovem e conseguiu a alcançar, puxou seu braço e quando por fim a virou viu as puras lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos o fazendo se entristecer e mudar rapidamente a expressão:**

**-O quê você ta fazendo Kagome? Por que não acredita e não confia em mim?**

**-Eu não quero me magoar à toa... Eu não quero sofrer... Não faz isso comigo Inuyasha. –Disse entre soluços aflitos.**

**-Sua tonta você acha que eu vou te deixar sofrer? Eu não quero que pense que eu estou te usando! Eu nunca amei uma pessoa do jeito que eu amo você... Será que não entende!**

**Kagome não conseguiu segurar seu corpo, o coração dolorido falou mil vezes mais alto do que a razão e abraçou fortemente Inuyasha ainda chorosa, ele, portanto a abraçou e sorriu brandamente:**

**-Calma... Eu não vou deixar nada de mal lhe acontecer.**

**Sango e Miroku estavam deitados na cama, cobertos unicamente por um edredom, estavam de frente um para o outro com um sorriso estampado no rosto, olhavam ambos um para o outro.Quando Miroku por fim se aproximaria da face de Sango com seus lábios e a beijaria ternamente a porta fora aberta com tanta força e brutalidade que os dois assustaram-se bruscamente e sentaram-se na cama.**

**A imagem do rapaz de cabelos negros, olhos castanhos o surpreendeu totalmente, ele mantinha os olhos pregados naquele casal, nutria olhos frios e gélidos, quando os olhos de Kohaku prenderam nos de Sango ela pode sentir uma sensação horripilante, estremeceu por completo, ficou frente a frente com aquele rapaz que agora a fazia ter um medo incomum.**

**Miroku ao notar a paralisação e a estatização da parceira ficou confuso, afinal não sabia o quanto Kohaku poderia ser extremamente perigoso quando quisesse. Pensara que a única coisa que o jovem rapaz faria seria encher-lhes os ouvidos com acusações as quais ele julgava absurdas.**

**Kohaku não disse nenhuma palavra por muito tempo, até que suspirou, cerrou os olhos com força, estava decepcionado com a irmã, começara a não entende-la desde o momento em que o rapaz de olhos azulados entrara na vida dela. Ao abrir novamente os olhos, colocou as mãos no bolso calmamente e retirou então uma arma que fez com que Sango e Miroku arregalassem os olhos brutalmente.**

**Sango ficou em estado de choque, agora o corpo todo tremia, os olhos enchiam de lágrimas e o profundo medo penetrou no seu ser, sabia que o alvo seria Miroku e ela temia em perde-lo para seu irmão. Ele por um lado assustou-se, mas tentou manter a calma, os olhos encaravam duramente os de Kohaku, ele sabia perfeitamente que o alvo seria ele.**

**Kohaku não fez nenhuma cerimônia, apontara a arma na direção de Miroku, encarou antes a irmã e disse com aquela voz seca e áspera que ela estranhara:**

**-Eu irei mata-lo e não tente me impedir, se não você morre também.**

**CONTINUA...**

**/------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Oie gente!**

**E aí? O q acharam desse capt?**

**Eu axei q fikou legal!**

**Tah legal gente... Foi covardia parar justo na melhor parte... + eh q tah fikando grande d!**

**eu prometo q vou atualizar em breve!**

**AGUARDEM!**

**E aí?**

**O q será q Sango vai fazer?**

**Será q Kohaku vai matar Miroku?**

**Enquanto Kagome e Inuyasha?**

**Sesshoumaru e Rin?**

**N PERCAM!**

**KUNAIS DE KISSUS DA KAORU URAMESHI PRA VCS!**

**XAUZINHU!**


	9. Olhos fechados

**Oie genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Td blz com vcs?**

**Cmg tah td ótimu!**

**E como prometido, está aki o fan finc!**

**Bem eh isso !**

**No final coloko minha nota!**

_**Capítulo 9 –Olhos fechados.**_

**Os três mantiveram um silêncio perturbador. Sango e Miroku tentavam de alguma maneira encontrar uma solução para aquela reação inesperada de Kohaku. Ela mantinha os olhos castanhos escuros arregalados, expressavam todo o medo e angústia que a menina sentia a respeito do irmão mais velho, viu as imagens retorcendo e desmembrando-se a sua frente, os olhos agora já estavam carregados de mais pura lágrima transparente.**

**Miroku estava mais do que preocupado, não sabia que Kohaku sacaria uma arma e colocaria sua vida e de sua amada em risco. Ele deixou uma gota de suor escapar do rosto, tinha medo que viesse acontecer dali em diante. Uma sensação arrepiara-lhe a espinha de um modo avassalador e repentino.**

**Kohaku mantinha as mãos trêmulas, mesmo com o "poder" nas mãos e a vitória garantida, sentia uma sensação estranha... Não queria admitir, mas tinha medo de atirar, tinha medo de tirar uma vida... Odiava-se por isso, odiava por ter medo em atirar no homem que roubou sua irmã. Suas mãos que tremiam de medo de repente foram cessando pelo ódio que Kohaku sentia em relação a Miroku e a si próprio.**

**Sango não pensara duas vezes, tomou uma decisão e uma atitude que no ponto de vista de Miroku fora impulsiva e sem pensar nas conseqüências que Kohaku tomaria a respeito do movimento da garota.**

**Sango levantou-se da cama, mantinha as pernas mais do que trêmulas, estava somente com uma camisola fina cobrindo o corpo gelado e tenso. As pernas pareciam estar pesando toneladas, mas mesmo assim quis move-las e foi em passo a passo que foi tentar se aproximar de Kohaku:**

**-Por que você está fazendo isso Kohaku?**

**-Não se aproxime Sango! Eu vou acabar te matando também se não se afastar! Eu quero que esse homem vá pro inferno!**

**-Por que quer estragar minha felicidade? O que o Miroku lhe fez? –Disse parando na frente do irmão com a voz trêmula e iniciando um choro.**

**-Esse homem só vai lhe fazer sofrer! Por que prefere acreditar nesse desgraçado ao invés de mim.**

**-Kohaku... Pare com isso, por favor...**

**Quando Sango se aproximaria de Kohaku esse apontou a arma para o corpo dela que ficou estatelada com a atitude do irmão. Nesse instante Miroku não se agüentou, saiu de baixo das cobertas e foi correndo até chegar na frente de Sango:  
**

**-Você está maluco? A quem mesmo você quer atirar? **

**-Miroku, não! –Suplicou a jovem em desespero.**

**-Em você mesmo! Você é um maldito! –Apontou a arma para Miroku agora e firmou o dedo no gatilho seguro do que faria.**

**-Não faz isso pelo amor de Deus! –Implorou Sango aos gritos.**

**-Eu já tomei minha decisão e não há nada que vai me impedir de tomar.**

**Kohaku não hesitou, em segundos puxou o gatilho da arma. Praticou o movimento de olhos cerrados, o tiro sem dúvidas acertou em algum ponto vital dele, já que ele sentira sangue espirrar em sua face gelada. Um silêncio em três segundos fora mantido até Kohaku escutar o grito de Miroku:**

**-SANGO!**

**De imediato o jovem abriu os olhos e viu a irmã que sangrava como nunca vira antes. Ela recebera um tiro que pegou entre seus seios, ela estava caída ao chão, a cabeça estava deitada no colo de Miroku que estava mais do que tenso. Ele via o como ela sentia dor, estava deixando alguns gemidos escaparem de sua boca, mas mesmo assim quis forçar um sorriso descontraído:**

**-Desculpe... Mas eu não iria conseguir te ver morrer...**

**-O quê você acha que está fazendo? Você não vai morrer! EU NÃO QUERO QUE ME DEIXE AQUI!**

**-Está doendo... Não me deixa morrer... –Disse já com dificuldade deixando lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos.**

**-Eu não vou te deixar morrer, eu vou te levar no hospital! Você vai ver só eu...**

**Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase que iria dizer. Sango de repente fechou os olhos e desmaiou, ficou com o corpo completamente mole. Miroku paralisou ao sentir o corpo da jovem naquele estado, pirou de vez ao notar que ela estava desacordada, nesse momento as lágrimas não obedeceram e logo puseram-se a escorrerem de seus olhos azuis.**

**Kohaku soltou a arma ao chão, mostrou-se completamente transtornado de ante do que acabara de cometer, a arma caiu fortemente ao chão. Ele ficou ali olhando a irmã que estava quase morta, ficou em silêncio, a cena não parava de martelar na sua cabeça. Deu dois passos para trás, movia as pernas como se elas pesassem toneladas, colocou as mãos no rosto e disse baixo:**

**-O quê foi que eu fiz...Sango?**

**Ao término da frase deixou as lágrimas do desespero percorrerem a face empalidecida, não pensou duas vezes antes de sair correndo do quarto e abandonar a casa em corridas transtornadas. **

**Miroku ficou ali com Sango, não havia para onde correr. Ficou olhando o corpo de Sango adormecido, estava num completo desespero... Mantinha o seu psicológico em estado de choque tão profundo que só sabia chorar e não movia um músculo. O corpo pesava mais do que tudo. Este alisava o rosto dela suavemente:**

**-Acorda... Meu amor... Abre os olhos... Por favor...**

**No carro Sesshoumaru e Rin mantinham um profundo silêncio. A garota sentia uma sensação estranha, diferente, que apertava o peito de um jeito incontrolável. Rin não entendeu o porque daquela sensação, mas sabia mais do que ninguém que algo de muito ruim acontecia com aquela garota de olhos castanhos... Sabia que algo ocorria com Sango.**

**Sesshoumaru desviou um pouco os olhos da direção ao perceber o silêncio que a jovem fazia. A olhou de "rabo de olho" e notou que algo estranho acontecia com a menina dos cabelos negros, nesse minuto de distração ele quase atropelara um jovem, mas por sorte virou o volante no mesmo instante. Rin com o movimento brusco assustara-se completamente, olhou pela janela e notou um rapaz que corria desesperado, o jovem que era:**

**-Kohaku? –Mostrou surpresa ao pronunciar o nome.**

**-Você o conhece?**

**-Sim...Ele é meu irmão... Ai meu Deus!**

**-O quê foi?**

**-A Sango!**

**-Quem? **

**-Minha irmã! Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela eu tenho certeza!**

**Rin não pensou duas vezes, abriu a porta rapidamente e saiu correndo em direção a sua casa. Sesshoumaru não entendeu a atitude da jovem menina, resolveu então segui-la, com o carro foi na direção dela. Ao notar a casa onde entrara, desceu do carro vagarosamente até escutar um grito de Rin. Ele tratou rapidamente de correr a partir do momento que escutou o grito aflito e agudo da menina.**

**Sesshoumaru enfim chegou ao quarto onde encontrou aquela cena chocante. Miroku mantinha Sango em seus braços e Rin ajoelhada ao chão perto dele derramando rios de lágrimas. Este arregalara os olhos surpreso com a situação, mas logo manteve-se frio e disse rispidamente:**

**-Temos que chamar uma ambulância imediatamente.**

**-Mas vai ser tarde de mais daqui a pouco... Ai me Deus... Sango...**

**-Não é hora pra isso.**

**Sesshoumaru pegou o celular discou os números com agilidade, falou com a ambulância rapidamente. Enquanto nesse intervalo de tempo Rin pegou o telefone de casa e discou o número do telefone de uma pessoa muito querida e que não estava próxima naquele momento... A morena dos olhos chocolates... Kagome.**

**Kagome acabara de chegar na porta da sua casa, notara que estava tudo muito escuro. Com certeza seu irmão mais velho ainda não havia chegado em casa ou resolvera dar uma volta por aí. A garota estava com Inuyasha na porta de casa os dois se encaravam com um sorriso sereno na face:**

**-Tudo bem se eu te convidar pra um jantar outro dia?**

**-Eu não sei... Talvez...**

**-Talvez?Mas...**

**De repente a fala do rapaz foi interrompida pelo som do telefone de Kagome que tocava sem intervalo de tempo, a morena então abriu a porta com as chaves numa velocidade incrível, saiu correndo e conseguiu atender ao telefone:**

**-Alô?**

**-Kagome, graças a Deus consegui te encontrar... Eu preciso da sua ajuda, pelo amor de Deus vem pra cá, por favor!**

**-O quê aconteceu Rin?Por que você está chorando? –Disse já preocupada.**

**-A Sango... A Sango levou um tiro, Kagome...**

**-O QUÊ?**

**Nesse momento Kagome paralisou ao escutar o relato da jovem que já chorava mais forte ao telefone. A morena dos olhos chocolates ficou imóvel, estava estatelada, não acreditara na notícia que a menina lhe contara, mas por fim só conseguiu escutar a frase:**

**-Vem pra cá, o Miroku tá desesperado, a ambulância acaba de chegar, vem ficar com o Miroku... Ele não fala nada, não escuta, não se mexe... Por favor Kagome, vem pra cá... Eu imploro, eu vou com a minha irmã.**

**Nesse mesmo momento Kagome soltou o telefone o deixando cair brutalmente contra o chão, Inuyasha que entrara agora na sala não entendia o porque daquela atitude da bela moça a sua frente que agora estava pálida. Dos olhos castanhos escorreram o líquido transparente... A lágrima que saiu dos olhos sem ao menos a moça piscar. Inuyasha então manteve-se preocupado:**

**-O quê aconteceu Kagome?**

**-A minha amiga... A minha amiga... –Chorava agora mais forte e com mais soluços.**

**-O quê tem ela?**

**-ELA LEVOU UM TIRO!**

**-O quê? Como? Quando? **

**-Eu não sei de nada... Eu só sei que tenho que ir pra lá... Me leva, pelo amor de Deus, Inuyasha.**

**-Claro, vamos.**

**Inuyasha e Kagome entraram rapidamente no carro. Inuyasha dirigia muito depressa até a casa onde ocorreu o terrível incidente. Os dois por fim conseguiram chegar na casa, saíram do carro luxuoso às pressas e correram para dentro da casa de Sango e seus irmãos. Ao chegarem ao quarto viram um rapaz encostado na armação da cama de madeira maciça, ele mantinha o rosto abaixado, estava completamente desmontado sobre o chão frio. As lágrimas não paravam de escorrer um segundo se quer, tinha medo, muito medo... Tinha medo de perder aquele sorriso, aquele rosto, aquele jeito, tinha medo de perder a mulher que ama e esse medo o estava consumindo a cada instante, a cada segundo que passava. Os segundos estavam o transformando numa cúpula de receios. **

**Kagome ao ver o amigo naquele estado sabia que o risco de vida que Sango corria era super delicado, sentiu uma pena enorme no estado de Miroku, nunca pensara que um dia o encontraria nesse estado tão dramático o choque foi inevitável, afinal o rapaz de olhos azulados sempre fazia a maior questão de abrir a boca cheia de dentes e mostrar seu sorriso, mesmo em dias e horas tão difíceis, era inacreditável vê-lo de forma tão depressiva como ele estava.**

**Ela então viu que não poderia ficar chorando na frente do amigo, sabia que não poderia ficar se lamentando, acabara então de concluir que a missão que Rin havia lhe dado era com que ela não deixasse Miroku sozinho... Tinha medo que ele fizesse alguma loucura enquanto esta estivesse fora.**

**Ela então aproximou-se cautelosamente, sentou-se ao lado do amigo que ainda estava com a postura e com a expressão derrotada. Estava na cara... Ele estava num trauma sem fim, completamente no fundo do poço. Kagome sentou-se ao lado do seu amigo e disse-lhe uma frase:**

**-A Sango vai voltar com vida... Eu sinto isso...**

**-...**

**-Eu sei que você deve estar triste, claro eu também estou... Ela é a minha melhor amiga, nos conhecemos há tantos anos, infelizmente não pudemos fazer nada pra evitar o incidente... Não pense que a Sango vai nos deixar ela é a garota mais forte e corajosa que já vi na minha vida e você deveria saber disso Miroku. **

**O rapaz novamente mostrou-se em silêncio desanimando a jovem morena que deixou um suspiro de tristeza escapar de sua boca, Inuyasha notou o que ela passava e resolveu deixar aquela situação nas mãos de Kagome, afinal não sabia o que dizer e nem muito menos o que deveria fazer numa hora como aquela. Até que quando Kagome já iria desistir de tentar reanimar Miroku escutou aquela voz baixa e trêmula:**

**-Eu não quero que ela morra Kagome... Tudo que está acontecendo é minha culpa.**

**-Sua culpa? O quê? Por que sua culpa?**

**-Eu sou o culpado de tudo... Se eu não tivesse me relacionado com ela nada disso teria acontecido. **

**-Por que está dizendo isso? O quê aconteceu Miroku?**

**-Foi o Kohaku Kagome... Ele atirou da Sango.**

**CONTINUAAAAA ...**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**E aí galera?**

**O q acharam dessa capt?**

**Trágiko neh?**

**+ logo td vai voltar aos seus conformes ! **

**Tan tan tan mistério...**

**Qual será a reação de Kagome diante da revelação de Miroku?**

**O q Kohaku pretende fazer agora?**

**E Sango? O q acontecerá com ela?**

**N PERCAM O PRÓXIMO CAPT!**

**VAI SER ÓTIMU!**

**EU GARANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**KUNAIS DE KISSUS DA KAORU HIMURA!**


	10. A mente que se racha

**Oieeeeeeee genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Bem estou aki voltando finalmente com o emocionante capt 10!**

**Sem + conversas vou inciá-lo!**

**E como sempre no finalzinhu eu coloko minha nota, tah ok?**

**DIVIRTAM-SEEEEEEEEE!**

_**Capítulo 10 – A mente que se racha.**_

**Com a revelação que o amigo fizera Kagome paralisou totalmente, arregalou os olhos castanhos super surpresa, não conseguia acreditar na fala do amigo que agora a encarava com os olhos transtornados cheios do mais puro medo que nascia e crescia cada vez mais do seu interior. A amiga cerrou os olhos fortemente, respirou fundo e perguntou calmamente:**

**-Quem você disse que atirou na Sango?**

**-Foi ele sim Kagome, aquele desequilibrado do Kohaku! Foi ele que atirou nela, foi ele Kagome! Por que não acredita em mim?**

**-Por que ele faria isso Miroku? O Kohaku ama a Sango doentiamente, por que ele atiraria na própria irmã?**

**-Não era na Sango que ele iria atirar. –Abaixou o rosto. –Era em mim... Mas a Sango apareceu na hora e o tiro pegou nela... Foi tudo culpa minha Kagome, é tudo minha culpa! E agora? Se ela morrer como é que eu vou viver com isso?**

**Miroku não conseguiu conter-se, colocou as duas mãos no rosto e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem acompanhados de soluços desesperados. Kagome o compreendia, sabia agora o quanto ele sofria. Se Miroku estava naquele estado ela nem queria saber como Kohaku estaria, sabia que provavelmente ele estaria vagando pelas ruas e temia o que ele pudesse fazer com si mesmo. **

**Quando a morena diria algumas palavras de consolo para o amigo, Inuyasha rapidamente interrompeu com uma atitude que Kagome não compreendeu. Ele pegou Miroku pela blusa e o levantou, encarou com os olhos duros e severos os olhos do rapaz que agora o encarava confuso:**

**-Seu idiota! Se continuar chorando assim não vai ajudar em muita coisa! Ela levou um tiro e não há mais nada o que se possa fazer além de rezar pra que ela saia viva e confiar nos médicos que cuidaram dela, se você ficar com essa atitude de fracassado eu vou ter o prazer de te dar um soco!**

**-Inuyasha... –Disse Kagome surpresa.**

**-Você diz isso porque não foi com você! Você não viu a mulher que ama levando um tiro bem na sua frente pra tentar te proteger! Você não sabe o que é isso! **

**-Seu imbecil, você sabe por que ela fez isso? Porque com certeza ela não queria que você morresse! Seu idiota ela fez isso porque te ama! **

**Com a frase que Inuyasha disse a Miroku ele congelou. Lembrou-se então da frase que Sango lhe disse pouco antes de ficar desacordada:**

**-_ Desculpe... Mas eu não iria conseguir te ver morrer..._**

**Aquela frase ficou então martelando em sua mente, ficou nos seus pensamentos por muito tempo. Ele sabia... Sabia mais do que nunca que o rapaz lhe dizia frases verdadeiras, sabia que ele tinha toda a razão. Inuyasha então não parou com a sua fala:**

**-Ela com certeza não quer te ver aí jogado ao chão como um perdedor ordinário! Levante essa cabeça e aja como um homem! Você a acha tão fraca? Você acha mesmo que ela não é capaz de sobreviver a isso? Enquanto ela respira ainda há uma esperança! E então? Você vai ficar aí parado ou vai fazer alguma coisa?**

**-É claro que eu vou fazer alguma coisa! –olhou o rapaz seguramente. –Já chega de chorar... Você tem toda a razão... Eu tenho que reagir, por favor me levem até o hospital, eu quero vê-la.**

**Inuyasha sorriu satisfeito com a resposta do rapaz a sua frente que retribuiu do mesmo jeito, Inuyasha logo o tratou de soltá-lo. Kagome estava surpresa, não sabia que Inuyasha tinha esse poder de fazer com que as pessoas mesmo estando no fundo do poço saírem de lá e ainda aparecerem com um belo sorriso na face, ficou boquiaberta com a situação, porém Inuyasha logo a tirou de seus pensamentos:**

**-Venha Kagome, temos que ir ao hospital.**

**-Tu-Tudo bem! –Disse ainda surpresa.**

**Kohaku andava pelas ruas. Estava completamente transtornado, andava sem rumo, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse e o matasse. Por um descuido acabara deixando a arma em casa, precisava dela a qualquer preço, queria a colocar na boca e atirar, necessitava a cada momento que passava aquela arma. A cabeça doía a cada vez que lembrava da irmã caindo morta ao chão... E isso era sua culpa. A imagem não parava de martelar na sua mente. O sangue espirrando na sua face, o grito de Miroku, a fala de Sango, a dor que ela sentia e finalmente o fechar de seus belos olhos castanhos. Aqueles movimentos eram os mais tortuosos que já vivera, sentia uma pontada tão forte no coração que chegava a doer de um jeito tão intenso que parecia que uma mão enfurecida o apertava com uma força incomum.**

**Ele parou num beco escuro e deserto, deixou a derrota penetrar no seu ser. Sentou-se naquele chão gelado, colocou as mãos no rosto tentando se esconder, aquela sensação de medo misturado com desespero o estava consumindo de uma forma nunca antes vista. Ele por fim deixou várias lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos, os soluços eram altos e aflitos, deixou por fim a frase escapar de sua boca:**

**-Minha irmã... Por que você teve que levar o tiro por ele? Por que você está nessa situação? Por que eu atirei em você? Eu não quero que você morra minha irmã... Não me deixa aqui sozinho.**

**Uma lembrança repentinamente apareceu na sua mente. Era uma lembrança que Kohaku tinha de Sango que ele não entendera do porque aquela cena aparecer em sua mente perturbada e abalada... E porque surgir naquele momento caótico.**

Kohaku com seus plenos quatorze anos de idade estava correndo por uma praça e Sango que deveria ter seus dez anos corria atrás dele até que de repente a menina distraída por natureza caiu ao chão ralando o joelho. Ela então sentou-se num movimento rápido e deixou então as puras lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos, o choro fora alto e acabou sendo escutado por ele.

_**Kohaku então correu retornando até ela. Ao chegar perto da irmã esticou a mão direita para ela e disse num tom autoritário:**_

_**-Hei! Por que está chorando?Que garotinha mais fraca! Levanta, você estava quase me alcançando!**_

_**-Não estava nada! Você é mais rápido do que eu e usa isso como vantagem!**_

_**-Se você continuar com essa atitude vai ser uma menina fraca e chorona! Até a Rin que é mais nova que você é bem mais forte! Sua tonta com uma atitude dessa você nunca vai se dar bem na vida!**_

_**-Seu bobo e idiota! Você não sabe de nada!**_

_**-Eu não sei do quê?**_

_**-Você não sabe a minha dor! Está doendo muito... E você que é o culpado!**_

**Kohaku nesse momento abriu os olhos bruscamente e com uma grande agilidade, viu o como aquele momento era-lhe familiar. Ele nas duas situações foi o culpado pela infelicidade da irmã e pela sua dor. E acabara machucando a irmã pelo mesmo motivo: Queria protege-la de mais e torna-la do seu jeito...**

**A voz de Sango de repente apareceu em sua mente chamando pelo seu nome e finalmente pode escutar a pequena frase que ela disse a Miroku quando levou o tiro que pegou certeiro entre seus seios:**

**-_Está doendo... Não me deixa morrer..._**

**Foi à mesma frase que ela lhe dissera há anos atrás. _"Está doendo" _, viu que tudo que conseguira era fazer a irmã sofrer, sentiu uma dor agora mais forte do que o comum, deixou as lágrimas correrem com mais intensidade ao perceber o erro que cometera a respeito de Sango e a respeito de Miroku... Mas agora era tarde de mais.**

**De repente uma voz grossa interceptou seus pensamentos, aquela voz que ele conhecia muito bem que foi capaz de estremecer seu corpo por completo, a voz daquele homem o fez arrepiar-se por completo:**

**-Kohaku, a arma que lhe dei não foi útil?**

**-Pelo jeito parece que não, né? –Disse agora uma voz feminina.**

**Kohaku levantou os olhos e pode por fim encarar aquele casal. O homem que usava um terno preto, sapato social também preto, olhos avermelhados e cabelos negros longos que chegavam na cintura. Ele tinha aquele velho tom sádico de sempre. A mulher de cabelos negros que chegavam aos ombros, olhos também vermelhos e que usava um bonito kimono vermelho com detalhes roxos tinha um ar de pura sagacidade.**

**Kohaku ao ver aquele casal que se encontrava de braços entrelaçados como de costume surpreendeu-se um pouco, mas logo pronunciou seus nomes:**

**-Naraku... Kagura... O que querem comigo?**

**-Que indelicadeza... Viemos verificar o que aconteceu com você. –Disse Kagura num tom maldoso.**

**-Parece que as coisas não ocorreram como deveriam, não é Kohaku? –Disse agora Naraku com um tom que demonstrava uma pura calma.**

**-Eu fiz tudo errado... Acabei ferindo a pessoa que nunca poderia ter sido ferida... **

**-Isso é normal, foi um erro de principiantes, essas coisas vivem acontecendo na nossa organização, mas não fique assim logo tudo isso passa.**

**-Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? ELA É A MINHA IRMÃ!**

**-Kanna também era a minha irmã, mas nem por isso pensei duas vezes antes de acabar com a vida daquela maldita que não parava de me azucrinar... Até hoje sinto um prazer imenso ao escutar o grito dela pelas vinte facadas que dei em suas costas e em seu peito. –Disse Kagura lambendo os lábios e após mostrando um sorriso malicioso.**

**-Seus lunáticos, eu quero que vão para o inferno!**

**Kohaku não pensou duas vezes antes de levantar-se com rapidez e sair correndo de perto do casal que ria se divertindo com o desespero alheio do jovem rapaz que parecia mais atordoado a cada momento que passava:**

**-E lá se vai mais um membro da nossa organização... Kagura, deve pegar mais leve.**

**-Se ele é um fraco não deve mesmo fazer parte da nossa organização, ele tem que queimar no inferno junto com a irmãzinha dele.**

**-É por isso que eu te amo.**

**-Olhe só para ele... Parece uma barata tonta depois de jogar inseticida, ele está esperando o grande final... Esperando que alguém lhe pise e tire do seu sofrimento.**

**-Você acha que deveríamos ser o pé que o esmaga?**

**-Pra quê? O melhor é deixar a barata agonizar até o final e a deixar morrer por si só, pra quê perder tempo com um idiota feito ele? **

**-Tem razão... O mais divertido é quando a mágoa se mistura com o ódio e a pessoa se vê presa numa sala que não tem escapatória e que as paredes vão se fechando lentamente e esmagando seus membros um a um sem nenhuma piedade... Isso irá acontecer com ele inevitavelmente, quando finalmente ele se dará por vencido e deixará com que as trevas penetrarem no seu corpo ele irá padecer no inferno como um verme maldito.**

**-Tem toda razão, meu senhor.**

**-Devemos ir agora Kagura, não podemos nos atrasar para o jantar.**

**-Sim, meu senhor.**

**Os dois entreolharam-se com sorrisos serenos e olhos que expressavam a mais pura maldade que emanavam de seus corpos. Naraku e Kagura viraram-se de costas e caminharam até chegarem num carro preto que seguiu Kohaku por todos os cantos que ele ia, sem ao menos o rapaz notar a presença do casal.**

**Bankotsu enfim chegara em casa juntamente com sua bela amiga Kaoru. Os dois ao entrarem na casa, estranharam a porta aberta e as luzes acesas, já que ele havia apagado e trancado tudo antes de sair, deduziu então que a irmã tivesse chegado em casa. Ele ficou a procurando pelos cômodos, até que Kaoru o gritou da sala:**

**-BANKOTSU!**

**-O QUÊ?**

**-EU ACHEI UM BILHETE DA KAGOME AQUI NA MESA!**

**-TÔ INDO AÍ!**

**Bankotsu correu até onde a amiga estava, ela logo tratou de entrega-lhe o bilhete sem ao menos lê-lo. Bankotsu ao lê-lo mostrou-se completamente surpreso:**

**-COMO É QUÊ É?**

**-O quê foi?**

**-A amiga da minha irmã está no hospital, não sei o que aconteceu, mas deve ser grave! Eu vou lá agora!**

**-Espera! Eu vou com você!**

**-Tem certeza?**

**-Claro! Eu quero ajudar em alguma coisa.**

**-Então vamos rápido!**

**Enquanto os dois saíram correndo para pegarem o carro estavam completamente tensos agora, principalmente Bankotsu que conhecia Sango há muitos anos, afinal sua irmã sempre fora amiga de infância da jovem garota, era estranho, ele sabia, sentia que algo muito grave estava acontecendo com a amiga da irmã.**

**Kaoru olhou para Bankotsu que dirigia muito transtornado e confuso, entendia a preocupação e o estado que o belo rapaz se mantinha, mas no fundo sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes da garota, afinal ela lhe roubara uma grande preocupação, sentia-se horrível em sentir ciúmes naquela situação, mas era um sentimento que fora inevitável, abaixou os olhos um pouco entristecida e confusa.**

**Kagome, Inuyasha e Miroku enfim chegaram ao hospital. Entraram no luxuoso hospital onde encontrava o grande corre-corre. Inuyasha surpreendeu-se, afinal aquele era o hospital que sua família sempre freqüentava. Kagome e Miroku logo localizaram Rin que estava sentada num dos bancos acolchoados e macio. Os três logo correram até chegarem de frente a jovem que aliviara-se mais com a chegada dos dois conhecidos:**

**-E como ela está Rin? –Perguntou Miroku rapidamente.**

**-Eu não sei... O meu amigo foi buscar informações...**

**-Não disseram nada sobre a Sango? Cadê esses médicos? –Disse Miroku já atordoado.**

**-Calma Miroku... Hospital é assim mesmo, daqui a pouco vai aparecer alguma notícia. –Disse Inuyasha.**

**De repente os quatro foram interrompidos por aquela voz grave e muito familiar para Inuyasha que virou-se para trás ao mesmo tempo para conferir se realmente era aquela pessoa que ele não acreditava que estava naquele local. Ao virar-se surpreendeu também aquela pessoa que arregalou os olhos ao encontra-lo os dois solenemente falaram juntamente:**

**-Inuyasha?**

**-Sesshoumaru?**

**CONTINUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Oie gente!**

**E aí?**

**O q acharam desse capt?**

**Bem emocionante neh?**

**Axei mto mto legal!**

**Escrevi td isso num dia soh !**

**E estou postando no msm dia!**

**Bem espero q tenham amado esse capt como eu amei escreve-lo!**

**E aí gente? Como será a reação de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru?**

**Qual será o estado de Sango? O q Kohaku pretenderá fazer?**

**Qual será a reação de Bankotsu e de Kaoru?**

**NAUM PERCAM O PRÓXIMO CAPT VAI SER EMOCIONANTE!**

**KUNAIS DE KISSUS PRA VCS!**


	11. Movimentos delicados

**Oieeeee genteeeeeeeeee!**

**Hehehehe finalmente euzinha estou aqui de volta!**

**Desculpem a demora...**

**Eu estava mto enrolada com as provas...**

**+ aí hj eu estou de féeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerias!!!!**

**E vai ser mais fácil estar aqui postando galera!**

**Então é isso... No final leiam minha nota!**

_**Capítulo 11 –Movimentos delicados.**_

**Os irmãos se encararam muito surpresos, não esperavam se encontrarem naquele local. Ambos ficaram sem reação diante daquele acontecimento incomum, só conseguiram fazer uma simples pergunta que qualquer pessoa sensata faria numa situação inesperada como aquela:**

**-O quê está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou Sesshoumaru.**

**-O quê você está fazendo aqui? Essa sim é a pergunta. –Inuyasha seguiu com o diálogo.**

**-Eu não lhe devo explicações, seu moleque atrevido.**

**-E até parece que eu lhe devo alguma!**

**-Então estamos kits.**

**-Completamente.**

**Rin, Kagome e Miroku acharam aquela conversa completamente estranha, mas logo Kagome lembrou-se do que Inuyasha havia lhe dito, ele não se dava muito bem com o irmão mais velho, foi aí então que associou os fatos. Rin por um lado ficou confusa, mas deixou de lado essa preocupação que não era importante de lado. Miroku não quis nem saber o que acontecia e foi logo pronunciar-se:**

**-E a Sango? Como ela está?**

**-Eu só sei que ela está na mesa de cirurgia, o estado dela é grave, o médico disse pra esperarmos informações... Mas parece que ela acabou de ter uma parada respiratória, o caso dela é grave. –Confessou Sesshoumaru a Miroku.**

**A expressão dos outros mudaram radicalmente. Rin colocou as mãos no rosto, estava agora mais desesperada do que antes. Miroku estava com aquela mesma sensação de vazio, mas sabia que agora ele não poderia nem pensar em fraquejar. Kagome estava mais frágil do que antes, tinha medo, um medo muito grande de perder a amiga por um erro estúpido e uma atitude tão impulsiva, não queria que a amiga cheia de sonhos e sorrisos morresse no momento mais feliz da sua vida, seria cruel de mais.**

**Inuyasha iria interceptar o pensamento de todos com uma fala que o intrigava, mas no momento que iria deixar as palavras escaparem da boca uma pessoa tratou de faze-lo:**

**-Kagome!**

**Os outros viraram-se para trás para ver a pessoa que chamava o nome da menina dos olhos chocolates. Sim, era ele. Bankotsu e Kaoru que chegaram correndo até o encontro com a jovem garota:**

**-Você está bem? –Perguntou Kaoru.**

**-Estou preocupada com a Sango.**

**-E como a Sango está? –Perguntou Bankotsu.**

**-Os médicos irão nos dar notícias, mas parece que ela já teve uma parada respiratória e está na mesa de cirurgia... –Abaixou o rosto frustrada.**

**-Não fique assim... Olha, eu tenho certeza que ela vai ficar bem, Kagome. –Animou-a Kaoru.**

**-Eu espero que sim Kaoru.**

**-Mas me conte o que aconteceu. –Disse Bankotsu.**

**Kagome pôs-se então a contar mais uma vez aquela história dolorosa que só de lembrar lhe dava um terrível mal estar. Como esperado os dois se surpreenderam, principalmente Bankotsu ao saber que Kohaku havia tomado aquela atitude assustadora para com a irmã que ele sempre enchia a boca para dizer o quanto a amava.**

**Depois de algumas horas ali naquele tortuoso corredor Kagome, Miroku, Bankotsu e Kaoru foram tentar alguma informação na recepção, não agüentavam mais aquela sensação, queriam receber alguma notícia, a expectativa era muito grande, queriam alguma coisa para tirarem pelo menos um terço daquela angústia.**

**No corredor ficaram somente Rin, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. Ela encontrava-se sentada, perdida em seus tortuosos pensamentos, estava mais do que agoniada, o choro intenso foi à única solução para desabafar um pouco do sentimento terrível que sentia em seu ser. Sesshoumaru olhou aquela garota que chorava com tanta aflição que ele mesmo sentia pena, pela primeira vez sentiu pena de uma pessoa, mas ele sabia que não havia mais nada a ser feito. Inuyasha encarava aquela situação com naturalidade, sabia que o mais comum que ela poderia fazer era chorar. Por um breve momento conseguiu nutrir a lembrança de sua mãe morrendo no hospital por uma terrível doença. Ele então deixou a franja cobrir os olhos e manteve-se no mais puro silêncio.**

**Sesshoumaru não agüentava mais assistir aquela garota que chorava sem intervalo de tempo, isso o incomodava bastante, o fazia lembrar de coisas ruins na sua infância, como por exemplo, a morte de seu pai e em seguida a da mãe. Ele então tomou uma atitude que sabia que se arrependeria mais tarde, mas só encontrou essa maneira de faze-la sentir-se segura e confortável. Sesshoumaru pôs-se a abraçar aquela bela menina a sua frente que ficou confusa em relação a atitude que ele havia tomado, mas deixou-se levar pelo abraço e terno e não pensou duas vezes antes de corresponder ao conforto que ele lhe ofereceu.**

**Inuyasha ao notar aquela cena mostrou-se mais do que surpreso, nunca pensara que o irmão mais velho tomaria aquela atitude, esperava de tudo dele, menos uma reação carinhosa e espontânea como aquela. Sessoumaru nunca havia lhe abraçado, mesmo na morte de seus pais ele não lhe deu uma palavra de consolo, mas com aquela menina era diferente. Inuyasha então conseguiu entender por fim os sentimentos do irmão mais velho e resolveu não comentar nada a respeito daquele acontecimento.**

**Sesshoumaru então pensou nas palavras certas, respirou fundo, sentiu que a garota agora se encontrava mais calma e cessava pouco a pouco com o choro intenso, então logo resolveu colocar a frase para fora:**

**-Não precisa ficar chorando, se continuar assim não irá ajudar em nada, aquele seu amigo parece estar em pânico a cada minuto que passa, mas ele não demonstra isso... Com certeza ele confia na sua irmã e sabe que ela irá ser salva... Acredite também na força dela, não fique aí chorando feito uma fracassada.**

**Rin arregalou os olhos com a profunda e verdadeira revelação que o homem que lhe a abraçava havia feito. Ela sabia que ele estava certo, não acreditava no como estava sendo fraca e o quanto deixava as pessoas ao seu redor preocupadas com ela. Havia sido egoísta o bastante, havia esquecido de Miroku, havia esquecido de todos que amavam sua irmã. Num lapso elevou a cabeça, separou-se do abraço de Sesshoumaru e por fim encarou os olhos dele:**

**-Me desculpe pela minha fraqueza...**

**-Recompense isso sendo a partir de agora mais forte. **

**Mais algumas horas se passaram, ao todo foram cinco horas de espera no hospital. Nenhuma notícia até aquele instante, isso deixava a todos cada vez mais angustiados e ansiosos. Até enfim um médico chegou ao corredor fazendo a todos levantarem-se da cadeira ao mesmo tempo, Miroku não perdeu tempo:**

**-E a Sango?**

**-Bem... A única coisa que posso lhes falar é que ela saiu da cirurgia com sucesso, mas não sabemos ainda se ela poderá ter alguma seqüela, ela ainda se encontra num estado de coma profundo.**

**-Graças a Deus a cirurgia foi um sucesso. –Respirou aliviada Rin juntamente com os outros.**

**-Mas ela está bem? Ela vai acordar? Ela tem alguma coisa?**

**-Desculpe meu jovem, mas é só isso que eu posso lhe dizer até agora, com o tempo essas respostas serão respondidas com certeza.**

**-Eu posso vê-la? **

**-Só uma pessoa poderá entrar, mas lembrando que ela está em coma.**

**-E agora? Quem vai entrar?**

**-Vai você Miroku. –Disse Rin a ele.**

**-Mas Rin...**

**-Você deve estar mais aflito do que eu, afinal foi você que presenciou toda aquela cena horrorosa, não seria justo eu ir na sua frente sabendo da sua dor...**

**-Tem certeza disso?**

**-Claro, eu me contento só em saber que ela está caminhando bem... Você com certeza deve querer vê-la, para ter certeza, não é?**

**-É...**

**-Então, pode ir... Eu já estou melhor.**

**-Muito obrigado Rin, te agradeço muito por isso.**

**Rin sorriu para Miroku que retribuiu da mesma maneira. O rapaz dos olhos azulados seguiu o médico até um quarto onde ele colocou um avental azul, luvas, toca e um protetor que cobria o nariz e a boca. Depois desse processo ele pode então entrar no quarto onde se encontrava a jovem que parecia estar apenas dormindo serenamente. Ela tinha uma expressão tão tranqüila no rosto que ele mesmo se assustava, parecia que ela nem sabia o que havia acontecido, ou esquecido do que havia passado. **

**Sango estava com aparelhos ligados medindo as batidas do seu coração, pulso, soro em suas veias e um aparelho de oxigênio que cobria seu nariz e sua boca. Ele não conseguiu evitar, passou o dedo de leve pelo rosto da jovem a acariciando por um tempo, em seguida passou a mão de leve pelos seus sedosos cabelos negros.**

**No mesmo instante que este recolheu a sua mão uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, e chamou Miroku que deu uma última olhada na bela garota e foi ao encontro da enfermeira. Os dois saíram do quarto, ele foi tirando então aos poucos o avental e o resto, enquanto a mulher lhe falava:**

**-Ela vai passar por alguns testes agora, quero que compreenda.**

**-Sim, eu entendo... Será que ela ficará bem?**

**-Tenho toda certeza que sim, os médicos são super competentes! Eu já vi casos nesse hospital da pessoa está quase morta e milagrosamente ressuscitar, não se preocupe ela ficará bem.**

**-Obrigado pelo consolo.**

**-Você é noivo dessa moça?**

**-Bem, pretendo ser... Eu iria pedi-la, mas não deu tempo...**

**-Então quando ela retomar a consciência não esqueça de dizer o quanto ela é importante pra você.**

**-Eu não vou me esquecer.**

**Enquanto isso os outros no corredor conversavam em tom baixo e moderado sobre o estado crítico de Sango, logo Rin disse-lhes:**

**-O médico comentou comigo que se a bala pegasse dois centímetros pro lado direito ela teria morrido na hora.**

**-Nossa! Então a Sango foi salva por dois centímetros? Meu Deus! –Surpreendeu-se Kagome.**

**-Tá vendo como dois centímetros fazem diferença. –Disse Inuyasha.**

**-Essa menina, só ela mesma pra ter uma sorte dessa! –Sorriu Bankotsu.**

**-Foi muita sorte mesmo... Nunca escutei um caso como esse em toda a minha vida. –Disse Kaoru.**

**Por um breve momento Rin mostrou um rosto um pouco preocupado e entristecido, enquanto as pessoas conversavam, ela era a única manter-se quieta. Kagome então foi a primeira a estranhar a atitude da menina falante a manter-se quieta por tanto tempo:**

**-O quê foi Rin?**

**-Não... Não é nada...**

**-Por que não fala a verdade? –Indagou Sesshoumaru.**

**-Tudo bem... Eu estou preocupada com meu irmão... Tenho medo do que ele pode estar fazendo agora... **

**-Rin... –Disse Kagome também preocupada. **

**-Resolva um problema de cada vez... Não se preocupe com duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, em primeiro lugar está sua irmã, depois sim pense no seu irmão. –Disse Sesshoumaru com a mesma calma e frieza de sempre.**

**-Mas é que...**

**-Não adianta pensar no que ele pode estar fazendo, não irá resolver nada, pense na sua irmã primeiro, na recuperação dela.**

**-Eu entendi...**

**Pelas ruas o rapaz ainda andava desconsolado, estava mais atordoado do que qualquer um. Seus olhos já estavam inchados de tanto choro, já encontrava-se perambulando pelas ruas da cidade sem nenhuma direção. Andava esbarrando nas pessoas, não prestava atenção por onde ia, só sabia que queria sua irmã de novo, de uma coisa sabia... Se ela estivesse viva nunca o perdoaria pelo que este lhe fez.**

**Ele, no entanto em seu desespero ficou de frente para o hospital, encontrou na porta uma pessoa que lhe era muito familiar. Viu sua irmã caçula juntamente com Kagome. Arregalou os olhos e pode então concluir:**

**-Rin? Kagome? Então a Sango está no hospital? Então ela está viva? **

**Kohaku nesse momento sentiu um alívio percorrer o seu corpo de um jeito tão intenso que foi como se mais de mil toneladas tivessem saído de suas costas e dado um prazer fora do comum, sentiu seu coração pulsar mais leve e o ar não ficar tão áspero como antes, pode por fim respirar um ar de alívio.**

**CONTINUA...**

_**NOTA DA AUTORA:**_

**Bem gente é isso!**

**Esse capítulo ficou assim!**

**Bem espero q tenham gostado!**

**Eu amei escrever + esse capítulo!**

**Agora no próximo capítulo que será nosso penúltimo vcs verão o q está por vir!**

**Q atitude Kohaku tomará?**

**Sango irá se recuperar?**

**E quais serão os destinos dos nossos casais?**

**NAUM PERCAM O PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	12. Provação de Kohaku

**Oie genteeeeeee!**

**Td blz com vcs?**

**Cmg tah td ótimu graças a Deus!**

**Bem jah vim aki atualizar a minha finc!**

**SIM ESSE É O PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**ESPEREM POR GRANDES SURPRESAS MUHA HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ XD!**

**AGORA VMS PRA FINC!**

_**Capítulo 12 –Provação de Kohaku.**_

**O frio rapidamente envolveu a cidade turbulenta de Tókio. O vai e vem das pessoas mesmo assim não pararam facilmente. Finalmente daquelas nuvens negras pôs-se a saíram flocos de neve que iam caindo ao chão tão levemente como um despetalar de uma cerejeira.**

**A madrugada veio pra congelar os membros de todos. Kohaku, porém não se importava com o frio que era tão intenso que afugentou grande parte da população de Tókio para dentro de suas residências. Ele então tomou rapidamente uma providência, sabia que não poderia entrar no hospital, resolveu então ir até sua casa passar o restante da noite e no outro dia ter alguma notícia de Sango.**

**Naquele mesmo corredor se encontravam aquelas mesmas pessoas de anteriormente. Os únicos que tiveram que ir embora foram Bankotsu e Kaoru, afinal eles teriam que acordar cedo no dia seguinte e irem trabalhar, claro que foram compreendidos. **

**Miroku estava na frente de uma grande parede de vidro que dava acesso a uma visão do lado de fora do hospital. A parte térrea do hospital era envolvida por esses vidros resistentes que substituíam as rígidas paredes comuns, era sem dúvidas um lugar luxuoso e com médicos muito competentes.**

**Miroku olhava a neve que caía, olhava com olhos atentos e preocupados. Cada floco de neve que caía ele podia escutar uma frase de Sango em sua mente. Sabia que a menina não corria mais riscos de ter uma morte, mas tinha medo de quando ela acordar ter seqüelas gravíssimas. Seu maior medo na verdade era que ela nunca mais chegasse a acordar e abrir aquele largo sorriso como sempre fazia. Ele então com um pouco de medo e uma ponta de desespero encostou a face no vidro gelado, queria de alguma forma esquecer que ela estava numa situação tão grave, mas isso parecia mais do que impossível.**

**Kagome estava num outro canto do hospital acompanhada de Inuyasha. Os dois também olhavam para fora do imenso vidro rígido e frio. Olhavam a neve cair sem nenhuma cerimônia. O frio parecia aumentar a cada instante que passava. Inuyasha de repente se aproximou mais de Kagome e disse-lhe baixo:**

**-O ano novo está quase chegando, não é?**

**-Sim... Faltam apenas três semanas.**

**-Tenho certeza que essas semanas passarão muito rápido.**

**-É... Eu também acho.**

**-Irá ver a queima de fogos esse ano comigo?**

**-Claro! Adoraria. –Sorriu contente.**

**-Após a morte dos meus pais eu sempre assisti os fogos sozinho, de lá de cima do apartamento.**

**-Você não, sentia-se solitário?**

**-Claro que sim, o que era mais triste era ver aquelas pessoas acompanhadas por suas famílias celebrando e eu lá... Sozinho... Sem um motivo... Sem ninguém...**

**-Eu nunca tive um ano novo assim e nem imagino como seria... Mesmo depois da morte dos meus pais eu sempre comemorava com meu irmão, nós dois formamos uma dupla e tanto.**

**-Eu reparei isso, você dois são completamente diferentes de mim e do Sesshoumaru.**

**-Por que não tentam se entender?**

**-Nunca que nós dois iremos nos entender, eu e ele somos duas pessoas muito diferentes...**

**-Isso é muito triste... Talvez Sesshoumaru tenha se sentido triste também em todo o ano novo... Tenha se sentindo assim como você.**

**-Eu sei... Mas eu não posso fazer nada... Parece que ele gosta de estar sozinho. **

Uma imagem apareceu na mente de Inuyasha, ele então pode relembrar o momento em que viu seu irmão mais velho abraçando aquela jovem menina que chorava sem intervalo de tempo, ele naquele instante havia quebrado os laços de frieza e fraqueza. Logo Inuyasha ao voltar assim disse para Kagome:

**-Ou talvez ele não queira a minha companhia.**

**-Não diga isso... Ele deve ter seus motivos, não é? Vai ver que ele queria com que você crescesse e se tornasse forte depois da morte dos seus pais... O que eu acho é que o Sesshoumaru tem alguns problemas quando o assunto é sentimento... **

**-Disso eu sei... Quando meus pais morreram por mais que eu chorava, ele estava lá com os olhos secos e não demonstrava nenhuma tristeza, apenas naturalidade, era como se ele aceitasse a morte com uma grande naturalidade... **

**-Entendo.**

**-Eu não conheci papai direito, afinal ele morreu quando eu tinha dois anos de idade, Sesshoumaru já tinha sete, ele conviveu mais com papai, não sei qual educação ele lhe dera nesses sete anos.**

**-Vai ver que foi muito rigorosa.**

**-Eu aposto que sim, papai era militar, acredito que tentou educar seu filho com tanta rigidez que ele se tornou assim...**

**-Talvez tenha sido isso.**

**-Está sentindo frio? –Perguntou Inuyasha desviando do assunto.**

**-Eu estou bem.**

**-... Está mesmo? **

**-Estou pensando... Será que a Sango irá acordar antes do ano novo? –Encarou os olhos do rapaz.**

**-Eu não sei Kagome, mas o que posso lhe dizer é que você tenha pensamento positivo, esperança e reze muito pela alma dela.**

**-Eu vou fazer isso.**

**-Que bom! –Sorriu de leve.**

**-Inuyasha...**

**-O quê?**

**-Obrigada... Obrigada por tudo... E me desculpe por não ter confiado em você mais cedo... Eu não tive a oportunidade de me desculpar com você.**

**-Tudo bem esqueça isso, não ligue para o que aconteceu antes, eu já esqueci.**

**Kagome não conseguiu evitar, corpo e mente falaram mais alto, ela então ouviu aos dois e abraçou fortemente Inuyasha que não esperava aquela reação tão repentina da jovem, mas mesmo assim correspondeu e alisou os sedosos cabelos:**

**-O quê foi Kagome?**

**-Eu quero dizer o quanto você é importante pra mim, Inuyasha... Eu não quero te perder.**

**-Ora, do que está falando sua tonta? Você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente!**

**-Eu te amo Inuyasha.**

**-Eu também te amo Kagome...**

**-E você não está mais sozinho... Agora eu estou aqui com você e iremos nós dois ver a queima de fogos juntos.**

**Os dois soltaram-se alguns centímetros um do outro e puderam então por fim se envolverem num profundo e delicado beijo que selava todo o amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro.**

**Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam no corredor, os dois mantinham um silêncio perturbador. Sesshoumaru olhou o relógio a hora, o relógio marcavam exatas sete horas da manhã, suspirou por um momento:**

**-Já são sete horas... A hora passou rápida de mais.**

**-Eu não sei, pra mim o relógio se arrastava como nunca.**

**-É normal que se sinta assim...**

**-Desculpe... Mas não deveria ir para o trabalho?**

**-Sim, deveria... Mas, sentiria-se à vontade aqui sem ninguém?**

**-Eu me viro... Não precisa fazer tanto assim por mim, já fez o bastante, não quero que se incomode mais comigo... Eu já lhe causei problemas de mais para uma simples noite.**

**-...**

**-Me desculpe.**

**-Não precisa ficar me pedindo desculpas, se eu não quisesse não estaria aqui com você agora.**

**-Sesshoumaru...**

**-Não acha que deveria ir para casa descansar um pouco? Já está aqui há horas, ainda não dormiu, não comeu, se continuar assim a doente será você.**

**-Eu não quero ir embora... Não quero sair de perto da minha irmã, quero saber notícias, novidades...**

**-Seus amigos estão todos aqui, qualquer coisa eles irão lhe dizer, não vai adiantar nada ficar aqui, não acha?**

**-Mas... Eu...**

**-Faça o que achar melhor então.**

**Três dias por fim se passaram, Sango, porém ainda continuava em seu estado de coma profundo. Kagome e Inuyasha davam sempre passadas pelo hospital. Miroku só ia em casa para tomar banho e pegar algumas coisas. Rin era o mesmo esquema do amigo e Sesshoumaru às vezes visitava a garota para ver como esta se sentia.**

**Miroku estava de frente aquela velha parede de vidro, olhando a neve cair suavemente ao chão e formar por fim um chão branco. O frio estava ficando cada vez mais forte, mas isso não o intimidava de jeito algum. **

**De repente sentiu uma mão nos seus ombros tensos. Virou o rosto vagarosamente para trás e viu o médico com aquela mesma expressão de sempre. Miroku tremeu de ante do que o médico poderia lhe dizer, mas manteve-se firme, encarou o médico que por fim amostrou um sorriso sereno:**

**-Ela acordou.**

**Miroku nesse instante não conseguiu associar as palavras que o médico lhe dissera após aquela frase. A felicidade fora tanta, a emoção foi tão grande que ele só conseguia sorrir, mas por um impulso moveu rapidamente as pernas bambas e saiu correndo pelos corredores do hospital deixando o médico assustado com aquela reação. **

**Ele, porém continuou a correr, ninguém o impediria de ver sua amada. Ao passar por Rin e Sesshoumaru os dois se assustaram com a atitude de Miroku e se levantaram. Ele então enquanto corria olhou para trás e disse:  
**

**-Ela acordou!**

**Rin ao escutar a frase sentiu uma alegria tão enorme que não se conteve. Pulou de alegria e abraçou Sesshoumaru que se surpreendeu com aquela reação repentina que ela teve. Rin então deixou as lágrimas de alegria escorrerem dos seus olhos e disse para o si mesma:**

**-Obrigada, Senhor... Obrigada...**

**Miroku enfim chegou no quarto que a jovem se encontrara. Abriu a porta bruscamente e a pode ver com os olhos abertos. Ela ao vê-lo entrar deixou um sorriso escapar dos lábios o alegrando mais ainda. Ele logo foi ao seu encontro a fazendo suspirar aliviada:**

**-Então você veio...**

**-Eu não acredito que estou vendo mais uma vez o seu sorriso.**

**-Miroku... Que bom que você está vivo. –Elevou as mãos e encostou no rosto de seu amado.**

**-Do quê está falando? Eu que deveria falar isso! Não sabe como me deixou preocupado, Sango. –Colocou a sua mão encima da dela.**

**-Tive tanto medo de nunca mais te ver... Eu tive um sonho com você... Sonhei que você estava triste, sozinho e que precisava urgentemente de ajuda... Foi isso que me deu forças pra acordar, Miroku.**

**-Sango... –Ele não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas que escorreram dos seus olhos.**

**-Por favor, não chora... Eu estou aqui com você agora, não estou? –Sorriu docemente.**

**-Está... E não sabe o quanto eu rezei pra isso acontecer.**

**Nesse instante Rin apareceu na porta do quarto. Ela mantinha os olhos cheios daquelas lágrimas cristalinas, mas nos lábios mantinha um sorriso. Ela não hesitou, correu até Sango:**

**-Irmã!**

**-Rin... Desculpe, por tê-la deixado preocupada!**

**-Não diga bobagem, você não teve culpa!**

**Nesse instante Sango lembrou-se de uma pessoa que estava faltando. Lembrou-se daquela pessoa que era como sua própria sombra, aonde ela ia aquela pessoa ia atrás. Estavam sempre juntos, mas naquele instante ele não estava lá. Sango mudou a expressão, encarou a todos e perguntou:**

**-Onde está Kohaku?**

**Todos ficaram sem reação diante daquela pergunta que os fizeram ficar mais do que surpresos, não acreditavam que mesmo depois do que aquele rapaz fizera, ela ainda queria o vê-lo. Realmente era surpreendente para qualquer um aquela pergunta de Sango. Miroku não teve coragem de responder então a irmã mais nova tratou de dizer:**

**-Não sabemos... Kohaku desapareceu desde aquele dia...**

**-Kohaku...**

**Alguns dias se passaram. Sango ainda se mantinha no hospital, mas agora conseguia já sentar-se e entre outras coisas. Estava bem mais à vontade, mas com a mesma preocupação de sempre... Queria saber por onde o irmão andava. Tinha a plena certeza de que ele estava vagando por aí, tentando alguma resposta e completamente arrependido pelos seus atos.**

**Kohaku olhava o movimento no hospital, sabia que ninguém havia feito queixa na polícia pela sua atitude. Ele queria saber urgentemente o estado de Sango, resolveu então uma tática que era mais do que arriscada. Colocou um "sobretudo" negro em seu corpo, por sorte fazia um frio terrível o que impedia das pessoas desconfiarem de suas vestias. Colocou um chapéu e um charpe no pescoço, não dava para ver direito seu rosto, essa foi sua intenção. Assim ele entrou no hospital.**

**Miroku e Rin estavam dentro do hospital, fora do quarto de Sango. Eles conversavam um pouco. Miroku iria levar Rin em casa. Os dois de repente param no meio do corredor por causa da fala de Miroku:**

**-Ela ainda fala nele...**

**-Está se referindo a Kohaku?**

**-Sim... Ela ainda pergunta sobre ele...**

**-Eu também gostaria de saber onde ele está... Tenho medo do que ele possa ter feito ou estar fazendo... Mesmo que ele tenha feito uma coisa terrível eu me preocupo com ele, afinal ele é meu irmão, não é mesmo?**

**-Rin...**

**-Eu sei como a Sango está se sentindo. Tenho certeza que ela também está preocupada com Kohaku. Por mais que ele tenha cometido um erro, ainda é nosso irmão... Nós fomos criados sempre juntos. Sabe Miroku, eu tenho certeza que onde quer que o Kohaku esteja ele está pensando na Sango.**

**-Mesmo que a Sango o perdoe e eu nunca vou fazer isso.**

**-Eu entendo você... **

**Kohaku ao escutar a voz daquelas duas pessoas conhecidas, escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra e pôde ouvir aquela conversa, estava tentando buscar alguma informação da irmã. Mas acabou escutando um outro assunto:**

**-Sabe Miroku, eu sempre tive ciúmes da Sango com o Kohaku... Eu sempre soube que ele a amava mais do que eu, isso sempre me machucou muito, afinal eu o ama e sempre quis que ele me correspondesse da mesma maneira, mas ele nunca correspondeu. Eu sempre tive certeza de que se eu e a Sango caíssemos no chão ao mesmo tempo ele não me socorreria por mais que meu ferimento pudesse ser mais profundo do que a de Sango, ele sempre a preferiu... Eu sempre tive muita tristeza por causa disso, mas com o tempo eu aprendi a me acostumar, afinal a Sango me tratava do mesmo modo que eu a ela e até melhor... Eu não sei se eu estou com um terrível complexo de irmãos ou se eu estou realmente certa. –Disse deixando escapar um sorriso na face triste.**

**-Rin...**

**-Ora, estou eu aqui novamente atrasando as coisas... Venha, vamos embora, a Sango está lá sozinha.**

**-Tudo bem, vamos.**

**Os dois por fim saíram andando a caminho da casa. Kohaku ao escutar aquela fala da irmã sentiu-se completamente mal, nunca havia percebido que a irmã caçula precisava de atenção, sempre a achara muito forte, mas na verdade o que ela mais queria era um abraço caloroso e palavras confortantes. Viu que havia errado com a irmã mais nova.**

**Logo ele esqueceu um pouco o problema, já sabia onde Sango estava, já havia perguntado na recepção e haviam lhe dado às coordenadas certas. Não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a porta do quarto assustando Sango que não o reconheceu, mas que mesmo assim manteve a mais pura calma:**

**-Quem é você?**

**Ele fechou a porta rapidamente. Respirou fundo, tirou o chapéu e em seguida o charpe revelando o rosto que Sango se surpreendeu em ver. Ele mantinha a expressão séria e ela assustada, gaguejou para pronunciar aquele nome:**

**-Ko-Koha-Kohaku!**

**CONTINUA...**

**Bem gente é isso...**

**E nossa finc termina aki! Foi o meu maior capítulo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**NOS VEREMOS NO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**O EMOCIONANTE CAPÍTULO 13!**

**XAUZINHU GALERA!**


	13. No meu mundo com você

**Oie gente!**

**Bem eu estou aqui de volta com o último capítulo do meu fan finc!**

**Eu espero que gostem!**

**Ah e por favor no final leiam minha nota! Tenho agradecimentos e novidades para contar a todos!**

**Bem então ateh a nota!**

**Fiquem agora com o último capt!**

_**Capítulo 13 –No meu mundo com você.**_

**Kohaku não pôde encarar a irmã, abaixou o rosto a deixando sem nenhuma reação aparente. Ela tinha tanto para dizer a ele... Ele tinha tanto o que dizer a ela... Porém as palavras ficaram presas na garganta seca. As palavras estavam engasgando cada vez mais, provocando então um silêncio tão intenso que naquela situação era pior do que tudo.**

**Sango então teve que tomar uma posição sobre aquele assunto conseguiu então da boca sair uma simples frase:**

**-Por que veio até aqui, Kohaku?**

**-Eu vim ver como você estava, Sango... –Disse ele que agora a encarava.**

**-Eu... Eu estou bem... **

**-...**

**-Por onde você andou, Kohaku?**

**-Eu estava pelos arredores do hospital, tentando saber notícias suas... Eu queria saber como você estava, queria ficar aqui no hospital, mas eu não pude... Todos estavam aqui e eu sabia que correria riscos... **

**-Eu entendo.**

**-Sango eu... **

**Nesse instante Kohaku abaixou o rosto, estava tão envergonhado de si que não conseguiu mais dizer uma única palavra. As lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto uma após a outra. Os joelhos amoleceram e ele pode então cair ajoelhado ao chão frio do hospital. Sango estava sem reação, não esperava aquela atitude de Kohaku que entre o choro e os soluços constantes disse:**

**-Eu imploro o seu perdão, eu imploro que me olhe de novo como um irmão, eu imploro! Eu imploro que me perdoe! Eu sinto muito... Eu sinto muito! Eu fiz tudo errado! Eu nunca quis atirar em ninguém! Eu nunca quis fazer mal a ninguém! Eu não sei o que me deu! Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo! Eu só quero que me perdoe! Eu juro irmão que nunca mais apareço na sua vida... Mas eu quero que me perdoe.**

**Ele colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar bem mais forte. Sango não conseguiu ignorar o irmão, com todas as suas forças e sua energia foi contra a ordem médica. Levantou-se da cama e foi caminhando bem de vagar até chegar ao seu irmão, se ajoelhou na frente dele e lhe envolveu com braços femininos e calorosos:**

**-Eu te perdôo, Kohaku.**

**-Sango...**

**Sango deixou um sorriso escapar dos seus lábios. Kohaku não acreditou no que a irmã havia dito e feito, mas mesmo assim correspondeu ao abraço da irmã que disse calmamente:**

**-Eu lhe perdôo, Kohaku... Perdôo-lhe por tudo... **

**-Eu te amo Sango... Eu te amo minha irmã, nunca quis te machucar, você sabe não é?**

**-Eu sei sim... Eu só quero que de agora em diante você seja feliz assim como eu serei.**

**-Eu prometo irmã... Eu prometo...**

**Kohaku pegou Sango em seu colo, sabia que ela não deveria ter feito esforços. A deitou delicadamente na cama e encarou mais uma vez os olhos penetrantes da irmã mais nova:**

**-Não deveria ter feito esforço.**

**-Eu vou ficar bem.**

**-Deve descansar agora... Eu vou indo, antes que Miroku chegue. **

**-Kohaku...**

**-O quê?**

**-Pra onde você vai?**

**-Não se preocupe mais comigo... O que posso lhe dizer é que eu estarei bem! –Sorriu ele entre as lágrimas.**

**-Cuide-se, Kohaku.**

**-Eu vou me cuidar! Cuide-se você também! Ah e pode deixar que eu darei notícias!**

**-Tudo bem então! Seja feliz.**

**-Você também, Sango.**

**Após aquela frase ele virou-se de costas, colocou novamente o "sobretudo" preto e os outros acessórios. Deu uma última olhada na irmã que sorriu o deixando mais confortável. **

**Kohaku então saiu do quarto da jovem a deixando mais sozinha, porém mais tranqüila, sabia que o irmão havia se regenerado e que nada de mau o havia acontecido. Isso acalmava seu coração. O mesmo acontecia a ele, que finalmente soube que a irmã estava bem e que o perdoava pelos seus atos. Pôde respirar aliviado ao pisar do lado de fora do hospital.**

**Um táxi estava parado em frente, ele respirou fundo, deu uma última olhada no hospital e entrou no táxi:**

**-Agora podemos ir...**

**-Pra onde deseja ir?**

**-Para as montanhas...**

**-Ok! Estaremos lá em algum tempo... Suas malas já estão dentro do porta-malas... Espero não ter feito o senhor esperar a minha chegada.**

**-Está tudo bem... Eu sai agora do quarto da minha irmã.**

**-Então podemos ir.**

**Logo o carro deu a partida deixando para trás a cidade turbulenta de Tókio. Kohaku sabia que agora seria impossível permanecer naquela cidade, queria buscar uma paz interior, ficar por uns tempos solitário e talvez algum dia retornar para aquele lugar.**

**Alguns dias por fim se passaram. Sango teve alta no hospital e enfim pôde ir para a casa. Já faltavam apenas três dias para o ano novo, esse acontecimento deixava qualquer pessoa com uma grande ansiedade, mais um ano vinha por se aproximar.**

**Kagome foi visitar a amiga em casa. Esta vinha com um buquê belo de flores, tocou a campainha e Rin logo veio receber a morena:**

**-Oi, Kagome!**

**-Oi, Rin! **

**-Entra, a Sango está lá no quarto.**

**-Obrigada.**

**Kagome entrou na casa e Rin foi então a guiando até chegar no quarto da jovem que se recuperava pouco a pouco do incidente. Sango ao ver a amiga se aproximar deixou um sorriso escapar dos seus lábios. Kagome deu uma breve corrida até chegar na cama onde Sango se encontrava sentada lendo um livro:**

**-Sango! Que bom te ver!**

**-Eu que digo isso! Obrigada por ter vindo me visitar.**

**-Até parece que eu iria deixar de ver a minha amiga, querida... Trouxe essas flores pra você.**

**-Obrigada.**

**Sango pegou as flores das mãos de Kagome. Fechou os olhos e cheirou o belo perfume daquelas lindas flores delicadas de cheiro agridoce:**

**-São lindas, obrigada, você tem bom gosto.**

**-Ora, de nada. –Sorriu contente. –E cadê o Miroku?**

**-Ele teve que dar uma saída, mas logo ele está de volta.**

**-Ah, sim.**

**Rin estava na cozinha preparando alguma coisa para a irmã e para Kagome, fazia um belo chá e numa vasilha acompanhado de biscoitos. Até que a campainha tocou, ela correu para atende-la e viu um carteiro:**

**-Sim? No quê posso ajuda-lo?**

**-A senhorita Rin mora aqui?**

**-Sou eu mesma.**

**-Carta pra você... Precisa assinar.**

**-Tudo bem.**

**Após de assinar a um papel e tratar tudo com o carteiro, pegou a correspondência sem remetente e foi lê-la na cozinha. Abriu o envelope delicadamente e teve um choque ao descobrir quem havia lhe enviado a carta, encostou na parede, colocou a mão na boca surpresa, arregalou os olhos e pronunciou aquele nome:**

**-Kohaku?**

**Ela correu rapidamente para seu quarto, fechou a porta, ligou o abajur, sentou-se na cama e começou a ler o que o irmão mais velho o havia escrito para ela:**

**- _"Olá Rin, faz tanto tempo que não nos falamos não é mesmo? Sabe... Eu notei nesse tempo que estive fora de casa o quanto eu errei com você, minha irmãzinha... Eu deveria ter lhe dado mais atenção nesses anos todos, eu deveria ter me preocupado com você... Eu sei que não fui um bom irmão pra ninguém. Eu não deveria ter feito duas pessoas que eu sempre amei sofrer desse jeito. Eu sei que cometi muitos erros, mas eu quero que me perdoe. Eu agora estou andando pelo mundo, tentando esquecer um pouco todas as coisas de mau que eu fiz a você e a Sango, tentando esquecer todos os meus erros, tentando buscar a paz, eu vejo que esse caminho que irei seguir demorará muitos e muitos anos da minha vida, mas eu prometo que um dia eu retornarei. Eu hoje estou entre as montanhas, estou aqui numa pensão onde há muitas pessoas morando aqui, muitas pessoas tentando começar ou recomeçar uma vida como eu estou tentando fazer. Aqui há muita paz, as pessoas que moram nessa pensão são boas pessoas as quais podemos confiar, tudo bem que eles são bem barulhentos, mas eu gosto daqui, virou o meu novo lar... O que posso dizer? Aqui é um bom lugar para se viver... Acho que enfim achei um lugar onde eu serei feliz, mas eu ainda me lembro do meu antigo lar que é junto com as minhas duas queridas irmãs. O motivo de estar escrevendo essa carta é pra dizer que eu te amo minha irmã e que nunca vou me esquecer de você... Nunca... Só quero que me faça um favor... Não fale a ninguém sobre essa carta, será um segredo de nós dois, tudo bem? Bem... Então se cuide e Feliz ano novo!"_**

**Ela quando terminou de ler aquela carta deixou muitas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. Ela abraçou a lembrança mais preciosa que seu irmão já lhe dera e entre seus soluços aflitos pode dizer:**

**-Obrigada Kohaku.**

**Algum tempo depois Rin apareceu no quarto com uma bandeja onde continha duas xícaras de chá, um jarro e um pote cheio de biscoitos. Kagome e Sango sorriram ao verem o esforço da jovem. Ela se aproximou das duas e colocou a bandeja encima da mesa de estudos de Sango que logo disse:**

**-Não precisava ter se incomodado, Rin. **

**-Não é incomodo nenhum, mana.**

**-Obrigada Rin, parece estar uma delícia.**

**-Ah, obrigada Kagome.**

**Logo a porta do quarto de Sango foi aberta amostrando um rosto familiar acompanhado de outros três. As três jovens sorriam ao verem Miroku, Inuyasha, Bankotsu e Kaoru entrando. Os quatro se aproximaram rapidamente, o primeiro a pronunciar-se foi Miroku:**

**-Olha quem eu encontrei pelo caminho.**

**-E aí Sango? Melhor? –Perguntou Bankotsu.**

**-Sim, estou melhorando.**

**-Que bom que esteja melhor, a senhorita não me conhece, eu me chamo Kaoru, sou uma amiga de Bankotsu e de Kagome.**

**-Muito prazer.**

**-Torci muito pela sua melhora. **

**-Obrigada.**

**-Eu você já conhece mesmo, não ao vivo, mas Kagome deve ter lhe falado sobre mim, não é? –Disse Inuyasha.**

**-Você deve ser o Inuyasha, a Kagome falou muito de você sim, prazer em conhece-lo.**

**-Igualmente... Você nos deu um susto e tanto.**

**-Eu imagino que sim, mas felizmente agora está tudo bem.**

**-Inuyasha... E o Sesshoumaru? –Perguntou Rin encabulada.**

**-Sesshoumaru? Eu sei lá onde ele anda... Deve estar em casa.**

**-É verdade ele nos ajudou bastante. –Disse Miroku.**

**-Sim, pena que eu não tive a oportunidade de agradece-lo. –Disse Sango.**

**-Pelo que eu conheço do Sesshoumaru ele prefere assim, acredite, se agradecer a ele, com certeza ele ficará com raiva, não me pergunte porque ele sempre foi estranho, não dá pra entender. –Disse Inuyasha.**

**-Pelo jeito você o conhece bastante, Inuyasha. –Sorriu Kagome.**

**-Claro! Afinal eu o irritei durante esses anos todos! –Riu Inuyasha tirando outros risos ao seu redor.**

**Finalmente chegou o ano novo, já era de noite, todos se encontravam juntos na casa de Sango que estava na cadeira de rodas, afinal não poderia ainda fazer tanto esforço físico. Estavam na casa da jovem Rin, Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha. Bankotsu e Kaoru ainda não haviam chegado, o relógio marcavam onze e meia da noite o falatório era intenso, até Miroku anunciar:**

**-Com licença, um momento da atenção de todos.**

**-Ih, lá vai ele! Lá vai ele apelar pro discurso! –Riu Kagome.**

**-Todo ano é a mesma coisa. –Disse Rin já sentando na cadeira.**

**-E o pior é que nós sempre escutamos. –Riu Sango.**

**-Vocês vão deixar eu falar, ou não? –Esbravejou Miroku irritado.**

**-Vai lá cara! Fala logo! –Induziu Inuyasha.**

**-Obrigado. –Respirou fundo e começou. –Bem, eu serei breve... Eu só quero dizer que nesse final de ano por mais que tenha acontecido uma coisa ruim, eu tenho certeza que o próximo ano será recompensado, agora todos nós estamos, por fim juntos, estamos felizes, é claro que não podemos afirmar que o próximo ano será perfeito, sem nenhuma tristeza, se eu afirmasse isso aqui, eu seria um troglodita, estaria dizendo calúnias, mas mesmo que no próximo ano apareçam situações difíceis, desafios, mágoas, isso não importa... Porque estaremos sempre juntos... E agora nesses minutos que me faltam eu quero fazer uma declaração a uma pessoa que eu amo muito... Sango, eu quero dizer que não importa o que aconteça eu vou sempre te amar.**

**-Miroku...**

**Sango deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem dos seus olhos enquanto todo mundo batia palmas para o rapaz, demonstrando que mais uma vez ele se superou em seu discurso. Ele se aproximou dela e lhe deu um rápido beijo nos lábios o que fez todos sorrirem com aquela cena. **

**Rin ao ver seus amigos felizes e com pessoas especiais ao seu lado abaixou o rosto meio entristecido, mas logo levantou a cabeça com o olhar de decisão. Saiu correndo passando pelos dois casais a sua frente, surpreendendo a todos. Sango então lhe perguntou ao ver a atitude repentina da menina:**

**-Aonde você vai, Rin?**

**-Eu não demoro.**

**-Mas os fogos vão começar daqui a alguns minutos... Hei! RIN!**

**-Não se preocupe com ela, eu sei muito bem aonde ela vai. –sorriu Inuyasha para Sango.**

**-Aonde? –Surpreendeu-se Sango.**

**-Não me diga que ela foi atrás dele? –Perguntou Kagome.**

**-Foi... Com certeza.**

**-Atrás de quem? –Perguntaram Miroku e Sango em coro.**

**Rin estava correndo pelas ruas, as ruas que estavam bastante cheias esperando atenciosamente a queima de fogos. Ela corria com todas as forças de seu corpo, queria chegar naquele lugar a tempo, usou tudo de si e quando finalmente deu de frente com o hotel parou exausta. Nesse mesmo instante aconteceu a queima de fogos. **

**Ela então continuou o caminho, entrou no hotel correndo passando por todas aquelas pessoas. Que estavam num tumulto só para ver a tão esperada queima de fogos, até esbarrar numa pessoa que ela conheceu:**

**-Jaken?**

**-A senhorita de novo?**

**-Por favor, o Sesshoumaru está aqui?**

**-Está na sala do segundo andar, por que per...**

**Ela nem ao menos deixou ele terminar aquela frase e saiu correndo novamente deixando aquele homem mais do que confuso. Sesshoumaru estava olhando os fogos daquela bela varanda do seu luxuoso escritório, olhava aqueles fogos com olhos frios e tristes, não conseguia entender o sentido de festejarem um ano que estaria por vir, achava tudo aquilo perda de tempo, quando por fim fechou os olhos e iria sair do seu escritório escutou aquela voz feminina que o fez virar para trás:**

**-Então está aqui?**

**-Rin? O quê faz aqui?**

**-Eu achei que não era justo deixar você passar o ano novo sozinho e vim aqui pessoalmente desejar feliz ano novo. –sorriu contente ao vê-lo.**

**-Não precisava ter se incomodado com uma coisa dessas. **

**-Será que você se importaria de passar o ano novo comigo?**

**Aquela pergunta o pegou de surpresa por um breve momento, mas ele logo fechou os olhos e respondeu aquela jovem que esperava uma resposta atentamente:**

**-Tudo bem, faça o que quiser eu não me...**

**Ela não o deixou concluir aquela frase aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um beijo tão profundo e doce que ele próprio paralisou com aquela reação da jovem, mesmo não compreendendo seus sentimentos deixou de lado tudo e correspondeu aquela menina que tanto lhe mudava nos últimos tempos.**

**Kaoru e Bankotsu pararam no meio da rua para verem os fogos, não deu tempo de chegarem na casa de Sango e tiveram que ficar por ali mesmo a ver a queima de fogos. Olharam para o céu, estavam deslumbrados, os fogos ficavam mais lindos a cada instante que passava. Kaoru sorriu para Bankotsu e lhe disse docemente:**

**-Feliz ano novo.**

**-Feliz ano novo, Kaoru.**

**Ao término da frase os dois puderam se envolver num abraço apertado, um terno abraço que fizeram seus corações acelerarem brutalmente. Quando por fim se livrariam daquele contato físico, por um acaso seus rostos ficaram tão próximos um do outro que ambos não conseguiram evitar o encontro de seus lábios selando um beijo que sempre foi esperado.**

**Kagome e Inuyasha acompanhados de seus dois amigos Sango e Miroku assistiam aqueles fogos com sorrisos e com uma grande alegria presente. Kagome então virou-se para Inuyasha, ignorando um pouco os fogos e tirando a atenção dele para os olhos chocolates dela própria:**

**-Agora você não está mais sozinho, todo o ano novo você verá os fogos comigo.**

**-Será uma honra! Mas só quero ver se vai conseguir me aturar esse tempo todo.**

**-Se você se comportar direitinho, não será um desafio tão grande. –sorriu ela.**

**-Sabe, você me lembra uma pessoa... Agora que eu reparei, você é bem parecida com ela... Mas só fisicamente. –Reparou Inuyasha não desviando os olhos da morena.**

**-Ah é? E com quem? –Interessou-se pela pessoa.**

**-Uma mulher chamada, Kikyo... Faz muito tempo que eu não a vejo.**

**-E quem era essa mulher?**

**-Uma pessoa sem muita importância, ela foi minha ex-namorada há um tempo atrás... Mas esqueça... Eu me enganei... Você é muito mais bonita do que ela.**

**-Inuyasha, Inuyasha... Olha lá hein! –Disse em tom de brincadeira.**

**-O quê? Mas é verdade! –Sorriu juntamente a ela.**

**Os dois enfim se envolveram entre um beijo que agora mais do que nunca provava firmemente que eles se amavam e que ninguém iria mudar tal coisa, mas o beijo dos dois logo foi interrompido pela fala de Miroku:**

**-Hei vocês dois! Estão gostando dos fogos? –Riu o rapaz.**

**-Muito! O melhor ano novo de toda a minha vida! –Inuyasha entrou na brincadeira.**

**-Lá vai o senhor exagero. –Disse Kagome.**

**-Não é exagero é amor! –Brincou Sango.**

**-Nós deveríamos escrever um livro, porque as coisas que aconteceram esse ano não estão escritas em nenhum mangá! –Disse Miroku. **

**-Com toda certeza. –Riu Kagome com o comentário.**

**-Que tal... "No meu mundo com você?" –Sugeriu Sango.**

**-Por que desse título? –Intrigou-se Miroku.**

**-Bem, se vocês não perceberam cada um aqui tem um par! E estamos no mundo que queríamos estar, afinal estamos com a pessoa amada.**

**-Nossa que poético! Anda vendo muita novela hein! –Riu Inuyasha.**

**-Que nada é livro mesmo. –Kagome riu junto.**

**E lá se mantiveram os quatro sorrindo e brincando uns com os outros. Com certeza aquele ano novo ficará na história por muitos e muitos anos em suas mentes, mas claro que eles estarão sempre juntos, sempre unidos e prontos para dar apoio um para o outro... As dores e sofrimentos poderão chegar, mas eles não estão nem aí, afinal... O mundo é deles e sempre estarão com quem amam.**

** FIM.**

**_NOTA DA AUTORA_:**

**Oi de novo gente!**

**É isso! Finalmente chegamos ao fim!**

**Eu quero mandar um beijo especial para todos aqueles que me acompanharam nesse fan finc! Espero que todas essas pessoas tenham gostado muito de ler o meu fan finc como eu amei escrever!Espero que tenham gostado de ler esses meus 13 capts! Porque eu amei estar aqui escrevendo! Eu amei todos os comentários que me deram! Eu amei receber elogios, idéias, críticas, porque foi isso aí gente no que deu tudo isso! Vocês que me motivaram a escrever! AMO VCS! MUITO OBRIGADA POR TUDO! MUITO OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**AGORA NOVIDADES!**

**Bem é claro que eu não vou parar de escrever, esse foi só meu primeiro fan finc! Eu já fiz um projeto e já tenho tudo em mente, sobre o próximo fan finc que eu irei fazer!**

**Bem a minha próxima finc será de...**

**YU YU HAKUSHÔ! Isso aí galera! Será desse anime que eu também amo tanto! O nome da história provavelmente será "_O despertar da Cerejeira"_.Eu vou dar um resuminho pra vocês:**

"**_Depois de alguns anos o mundo mudou um pouco, principalmente para Yusuke que teve cruelmente aceitar a morte de Keiko por causa de uma doença. Ele se distancia de seus amigos e tenta uma nova vida no Makai, tentando esquecer a menina que amava e tentando buscar algumas respostas para suas perguntas... Até que no meio da trajetória encontra uma menina que lhe chama bastante atenção."_**

**Bem gente é isso aí! Quem quiser saber mais é só aguardar que esse fan finc logo estará no ar! Esperem alguns dias que ele em breve estará disponível a leitura...**

**Então isso é um ADEUS para _No meu mundo com você_... Porém um BEM VINDO para _O despertar da Cerejeira_ e para vocês! **

**MUITOS E MUITOS BJOS GENTE! ESPERO Q TENHAM AMADO!**

**KUNAIS DE KISSUS PRA VCS DA KAORU URAMESHI!**

**ATÉ A NOVA FAN FINC! **


End file.
